The Other Side of Hibari Kyōya
by mystery18blue
Summary: Laying on the hard floor covered in blood and bruises was no one other than the Vongola's strongest guardian Hibari Kyōya . He was chained to the wall of a dungeon . In his state the words of a woman kept ringing in his head saying' Hibari Kyōya , your pride is going to be your downfall ' HibariXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

** Titled (Cloud's downfall) **

Darkness covered a dungeon in the abandoned castle .it was a perfect stage for people to meet their downfall . a place where the dead rest but not in peace . bones and corpses were everywhere making the place look like a nightmare. it was an abyss for the fallen but he didn't belong here .

He was strong no , the strongest .he tried to break the chains that tied him . the chains irritated and pissed him off . one thing he detested the most was being imprisoned or captured . he was the Vongola's cloud guardian nothing could bind him

Betrayal tasted bitter in his mouth and it made his blood boil with immeasurable rate . angry and rage consumed Hibari Kyōya the former leader of the Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee .

he was covered in bruises and blood . he has been in this state for three days which only made him more pissed off .he had bruises on his wrests from trying to break his chains . it was no use the chains were strong . he remembered the man saying the chains were made especially for him .

Hibari glared at the metallic bars of his prison . a faint memory from his school days crossed his mind .

**flashback))**

**(Ten years ago)**

**(discipline committee's room)**

**( Hibari was sixteen years old ) **

A girl was leaning on the door frame of the discipline committee's room. she was holding a mountain of paper work that he just approved . she was wearing Namimori school uniform with a gray and purple armband pinned onto the left sleeve. she had dark brown hair up with a long bangs on both sides .

Hibari glared at the girl who looked at him straight on but she was intimidated .

'' do you need anything else ? Hibari-san '' she said in a slightly shaken voice .

Hibari didn't answer . he only glare at the stupid armband and the girl seemed to understand what he meant .

'' it is isn't my fault , the design was like this before you and I came to this school . if you want to change it then tell the president '' she responded to his glare .

Hibari would normal beat anyone who annoyed him or dared to talk back to him but she had a point .

'' leave '' he ordered .

'' yeah yeah I know . I will take care of the rest of the paper work with Kusakabe-san '' she said .

'' I said leave '' he ordered and glared at her . she shaken under his gaze .

'' oh you need to chill a little or one day this pride of your will be your downfall '' she said with a smile .

Hibari stood from his chair with his tonfas about to beat someone . the girl's smile disappeared .

'' I warned you Hibari '' she said as she run like her life depended on it and maybe it did .

**end of flashback**

Hibari smirked at how right the girl was . his pride was the reason he was in this state . he sighed at the stupid and irritating memory . he just hoped no one saw him in this miserable state until he get out of here and kill the one who dared to betray him .

he have known the girl for a long time . she was one of his acquaintances but she wasn't much of a trustworthy person but no woman was in his eyes . the smell of the dead flesh and blood made him more irritated. a normal person would pray for salvation but Hibari only hoped to kill the man who was the reason for his capture

memories came flashing in his head like a movie.

**(flashback)**

**( three days ago ) **

'' Hibari-san we located the family responsible for the drug dealing in Namimori '' said one of new subordinates as he served Hibari's his tea.

most Hibari's current subordinates were the former discipline committee's members except for a few members . the most of the new members were from the mafia world. they were strong and they admired Hibari's strength . Hibari's pride prevented from caring or concerning himself of them . I took the information from his new subordinate. he took the location and went straight to the family's hideout to wipe them out .

he was enraged so he recklessly attacked their headquarters without a plan or even informing anyone not even his second in command. they were a bunch of weakling . they were a waste of his time . he stood on a mountain of beaten and unconscious men . there was a pond of blood around . it might have been a horrifying sight to some but it was a usual scene for Hibari

he was about to look for their boss when a voice call for him .

'' Hibari-san .'' said the subordinate who informed him of this family .

'' what are doing here ?'' Hibari asked with a scary glare.

'' why indeed ? I see you have meet my family newest member'' a man in his fifties said as he placed his hand on Hibari's subordinate . Hibari looked at them in confusion .

'' I will bite you to death '' he hissed at the two men .

'' how much did you give him ? '' asked the old man

'' enough to put down a whale '' said the subordinate .

'' it is taking too long '' said the old man

'' he has a very high resistance '' he answered

Hibari was about to charge with his tonfas before he fell on his knees. his body felt heavy and he wasn't able to move his muscles . it was similar to the effects of sakura-kura virus . Hibari felt a repetition of what happened in Kokuyo Land ten years ago but less painful . they were punch of weakling . hitting him like they actually defeated him . purple flame emitted from his ring scaring them off .

'' oh the cloud flame '' exclaimed the old man as he signed with his hand and a bullet was fired . it penetrated Hibari's shoulder making him glare more at the man . he felt dizzy and his flame disappeared

'' what have you done ?'' Hibari asked while glaring at his subordinate.

'' you shouldn't drink tea served by anyone Hibari-san'' he answered him

'' you are too prideful Hibari Kyōya. '' said the old man.

Hibari was handcuffed as his conscious begin to fade away. when he regained his senses . he was chained in a dungeon surrounded by dead skeletons and bodies .

another memory came to his mind

**another flash back))**

**(Hibari is seventeen years old.) **

**( at the rooftop of Namimori Middle school ) **

'' ha , Kyo-san .the graduation ceremony is about to start '' his second in command informed .

''hn'' Hibari responded .

'' don't be so grumpy Hibari-san . everything was taken care of . no one will ruin this event . all the Disciplinary Committee members are guarding the school ground and there is not going to be any disturbance so rest assure '' the stupid woman reported while adjusting her glasses.

'' stupid woman get down from here '' said Kusakabe-san.

she was sitting on the railing surrounding the rooftop. Hibari ignored the annoying woman .

'' - giggling- calm down I am not going to die today '' she said

Kusakabe was panicking ad tried to convince her to get down but that result in making her giggle more.

'' don't die in my school '' Hibari warned the girl who stopped giggling.

he was giving her a glare that made her blood freeze

'' aye sir . I wouldn't be dying anywhere in Namimori or Japan so you don't have to worry about my corpse '' she said with a serious that made Hibari raise an eyebrow .

she stood up on the railing and started walking around the rooftop using her arms to balance . she was humming the school 's anthem that Hibari had no objection to . Kusakabe's panic increased as the female walked on the railing like she was walking on the sidewalk .

suddenly a ringing came from the female student's pocket making her lose her concentration then her balance .

'' SUZUME-SAN '' shouted Kubsakabe in panic but Hibari just smirked as the girl jumped to the floor of the rooftop landing gracefully .

'' I fine . Kubsakabe-san . it was just a miscalculation from my part '' she said as she took her ringing cell-phone .she said a few things on the phone before she slammed it shut with an irritated look on her face .

'' stupid president '' she mumbled

'' what he did that time ?'' Kubsakabe asked

'' ha the usual he forget to prepare the farewell speech '' she responded with a groan .

'' stupid herbivore '' said Hibari while glaring a Suzume .

'' hahaha . I think of myself as parasite. I eat meat you know '' she said with a wink before rushing to the student council's room .

'' a parasite hn '' said Hibari with amused smirk that made his second in command shiver in fear for the female student.

**(end of flashback ) **

an older Hibari smirked at the memory .

'' parasite , what a perfect and accurate description '' he amused.

she was a true parasite and a very noise girl . she only did what she wanted . she also only did what was in her benefit . many would wonder why a harmless honor student and also the student council's vice president work with the fearsome Hibari Kyoyo .

**flashback) )**

**( at the foundation headquarter )**

**( Hibari is twenty years old ) **

'' Suzume-san . why are still you working with Kyo-san. you no longer the student councils vice president . involving yourself with the Vongola and the Mafia is very dangerous you know '' said Kubsakabe .

Hibari was sitting far away drinking his tea but he could still hear them and the question caught his interest .

'' -chuckling- the mafia looks like fun beside my boss is the best .-giggling- . '' she answered

'' that is not good enough reason . Suzume-san '' said Kubsakabe.

Hibari felt the woman gaze at him for second but he ignored her .

'' a woman has her secrets Kub-kun '' she said with a wink .

The man couldn't understand what she meant neither did Hibari . woman were too troublesome but that woman was on whole new level .

**(end of the flashback)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two (this chapter does not belong to the main story-line) **

**Titled (the mystery of Namimori Middle school's student council)**

A bright future was a head of him. His curiously was limitless. He was ready to face danger to get the latest gossip and news. He was unbeatable when comes to knowing things. He was the newspaper club president

His favorite topic always included Hibari Kyōya. Hibari was a mystery and he liked mysterious. After arguing with his club members about interviewing Hibari he decided to interview him anyway .All the other club members were shaking in fear for their president and club.

He was on his way to discipline committee's room when he saw a girl leaning on the committee's doorframe holding a lot of paper and files. She had her dark brown hair up. She wore her uniform that consisted of short brown skirt; white buttoned up shirt and a navy blue vest. The only difference and the thing that stood out was her armband.

The armband was pinned on her left arm. It was purple with a grayish blue outline. It had words written on it. He approached her to read the words student council vice-president. His eyes widen in confusion.' Do we have a student council? as far as he know the one who run the school was the discipline committee . His journalist instinct kicked in. It was a mystery .

His line of thoughts was interrupted by the girl's voice

'' I warned you Hibari, '' she said as she run like flash and passed him.

Hibari soon came out from the room with his tonfas. Hibari saw the boy and he glared at him. the news club president's determination melted under Hibari's deadly glare . He run away as fast as he could swearing to never think about interviewing Hibari again.

**The next day **

The news club president made his job to uncover the mystery of the girl and this mysterious student council. He decided to interview some of the students.

**do you know about the student council ? **

**The students **

'' Student council? , We have one. I never heard of it '' answered a student

'' I thought the discipline committee was the one doing the council's job'' responded another.

'' There is one ?.. I think it make sense. I could never imagine Hibari-san doing work such as reviewing club requests and problems .''

'' I don't know. Why don't you ask one of the teachers''

**Asking the teachers **

'' We had a student council before the discipline committee was formed but I think they were disbanded, '' replied the history teacher.

'' I thought it was strange that the school doesn't have one but I don't know anything about it, '' said a teacher

'' Yes I know about them '' answered the headmaster.

'' Really sir, what do you know?'' he asked with enthusiasm.

'' Yeah of course son, the members are the school's honor students although they weren't elected '' the headmaster said

'' Honor students, what year are they in ?'' he asked

'' mm they are both senior .the president is Kimura Isamu our top student. The vice-president is Suzume-san . They are the only two members.'' the Headmaster said.

**Back at the newspaper club **

The club members were surprised that their president came back unharmed. One reason was in their mind 'He chickened out '.

Suzume, The boy tried to remember where he heard this name. He searched the names of all the third year students but there was no one with the name Suzume. He was in deep thought when the other member's chattered interrupted his line of thought .

The newspaper club president looked up to meet with a girl. she was a regular visitor to their club . She had her hair in a ponytail. She greeted his friends .

'' YO , Suz-sempai '' responded the newspaper club vice-president

'' hi , Suzume-san ''

'' SUZUME '' the president blurted out.

The club members give him a weird and shocked looks. It took him second to realize that he called her by her first name without honorific and she was his senior. His face turned red expecting her to take her as insult. They weren't close friends . He looked at her in embracement.

'' hi pres '' she said with a smile shaking the awkwardness they felt .

'' I am SO SORRY '' he said bowing at her .

'' it is okay . I don't mind you calling me Suzume . you know is isn't my first name '' she said in a light heart tone that made him feel relive

'' yes , Suzume-san real name is Yukimuara Rio , right '' said the vice president

'' yeah . Suzume is just a nickname '' she said

'' oh so can I call you Rio-sempai '' the president asked

'' sure. I don't mind really. I heard you have been asking about the student council, pres '' she said with a serious tone that made him stiffen .

''oh yeah , yo…u are the st..udent conucil's vice-president '' the boy spluttered .

'' Yes I am but you shouldn't stick your noise in other's business .you know what they say curiously killed the cat or in your case it was bitten to death'' the girl said with a grin.

The boy was trumping under her gaze and words.

'' ha , you are the one to talk Suzume- sempai '' said the club's Vice president .

'' -smirk grow wider - hahah I am no cat and it all depend on your guts in this matter . '' she said

'' is Hibari-san related to the disbanding of the old student council '' asked the president .

'' mmm I wonder . hahah Hibari-san is way too strict . He needs to loosen up '' she said with a grin.

''Suz-sempai . you shouldn't say that or you will get hurt '' said one of the member.

'' -giggling- you don't know me . I laugh at face of danger then I run to the girls' bathroom '' she said with a grin .

'' what ? '' asked the president in confusion .

'' mmm, you know Hibari-san will never enter the girls' bathroom or the girl's change room or the girls' showers so they are the perfect hiding places '' she explained simply with a grin .

Everyone were shocked and their mouths were wide open the all of them burst out laughing except the president who was still in state of shock .

**The things the president was able to know about the council **

The student council consisted of two members only Kimura Isamu the president and Yukimuara Rio or Suzame the vice president .

They are both do work for the discipline committee but what they do exactly is unknown.

The information about the council members:

Kimura Isamu is a senior. He is known to be a quiet and peaceful person. He is too kind and naïve. He is always scores in the top ten. He and his friends always have a study session after school

Yukimuara Rio or Suzame is also a senior with good grades. her scores are usually in the top twenty .. She has no close friends and doesn't seem to hand out with a particle group . She was seen talking to various people from school delinquents, school nerds, jocks, etc. she is often seen with vice president discipline committee. She makes frequent visits to the discipline committee's room and the newspaper clubroom.

'' hi pres . is that all . '' said the club vice president .

'' ha , the girl is weird . Her action is unexplainable . I mean why talk to delinquents ( not from the discipline committee ) and she always comes here for the latest gossip ? And she call me nosy '' said the club president .

'' mm no need to push , pres. she did say she doesn't want her information out and we can't do anything about it '' said the vice president

'' yeah and this girl scares me . I mean she threaten me indirectly but still it was a threat . I guess this mean case close'' said the president as he closed the file in front of him and left it on the desk.

The mystery of Namimori Middle school 's student council was the name of the file .

The next day the file was nowhere to be found in the clubroom.

'' I guess she didn't want you to know anything, '' said the vice president.

'' haha, I know '' said the president .

Hibari Kyōya isn't the only scare person in this school.

mystery18blue

Thanks for following , favoring my story

Sorry for the grammar mistakes

VongolaXII thanks for the review. I hope you like the new chapter.

Posters for my two KHR fan-fictions

art/The-Other-Side-of-Hibari-Kyoya-324706559

image/30115259645


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

** An old acquaintance**

Hibari was at limit. Three days passed without him beating someone . What increased his irritation was the annoying memories that kept crossing his mind . His bruised wrists were bleeding from his constant attempts to break the chains.

Hibird was singing the anthem of Namimori Middle School next to him. The familiar melody calmed Hibari a little but not for long. A giggling came from the direction to his cell. The voice got louder and nearer. There were some laughs, female giggling and words. As it got nearer, Hibari could hear a male voice talking.

'' yes , I caught the Vongola's strongest guardian all by myself .'' said a male voice . Hibari snorted at what he said.

'' -giggling- I want to see '' whined a girl

'' of course '' answered the man with a pride in his voice that made Hibari want to kill the coward for bragging of something he didn't do .

'' ho I heard that he is very strong . How did you catch him?'' said another female voice .

'' -awkward pause - you don't know me. I am stronger and smarter than him '' said the man who appeared in front of Hibari's cell.

The man was in his late thirties. He had two girls holding to each of his arm. One of them had long blond hair with golden brown eyes .The other had short black hair and brown eyes .

Both of the girls were wearing cloth that clearly violated all the school's rules regarding cloth.

'' oh I am scared . is he dangerous '' said a girl with long blond hair

'' of course not . He is chained '' said man .

Hibari throw them a deadly glare that made one girl scream and the other girl and the man were shaken a little .

'' he is scare '' said the one with short black hair who screamed.

'' I am sure master will protect us . he is very brave'' said the one with blonde

'' come here , I am going to bit you to death '' hissed Hibari with a smirk . the man was shaken in fear but he tried to hid it .

'' master is brave , he isn't afraid of your threats '' said the blonde while the other hid behind the man in fear .

The blonde flattery made the man's ego grew.

'' no need to be scared . I will show you how helpless he is ''said the man as he opened the cell.

Hibari smirk grow sending shiver throw the man's body . it was a prey stepping in the Hunter's domain

The girl with black hair was holding tightly to the man in fear and the other was hiding behind him.

'' see he is completely harmless '' said the man with no confident in his words.

'' harmless me ass '' said the blonde before she hit the man's on the head with a weight in the end of the chain she was using as a belt. The other one screamed . Hibari was shocked but he show no trace of it

'' oh shut up '' shouted the blonde making the other one cower in fear. she took the man's jacket then used a set of handcuffed chains to tie him . five minutes later the man was slowly regaining his conscious .

'' What are you doing? don't you know who I am '' shouted the man

'' Zipped scum '' hissed the blonde as she kicked the man in his stomach.

'' found it '' she said . She was holding a keychain.

'' what are doing this man is dangerous '' said the man looking at Hibari

'' yeah yeah whatever '' said the blonde as she freed Hibari Kyōya.

Hibari stood up feeling a little dizzy from his blood loss . His bullet wound was poorly treated and it annoyed him . He looked at the blonde who was wearing the man's jacket .

'' hn who are you?'' asked Hibari the blonde.

'' WHAT? you don't recognize me '' she said .

'' hn '' responded Hibari .

'' hn don't hn me , Hibari . seriously how many girls do you know who would come and rescue you '' she said as she took off a blonde wig revealing dark brown hair.

'' you '' said Hibari with bored voice .

'' what do mean you ? I have a name you know . '' she said glaring at him.

'' hi'' said the another girl to Hibari . Suzume give her you got be kidding me .

Hibari give the most uninterested look before he marched outside.

'' oh he is cute '' said the girl . Suzume was about to burst out in laugher . who would thought that the word cute and Hibari could be used in the same sentence.

'' cute , please leave before I actually crack your skull '' said Suzume with a smile . she was still holding a metallic chain with weights one each end . The girl shivered in fear . Suzume tied her chain around her waist .

'' well bye bye '' Suzume waved before she knocked the girl out with a kick.

'' you are from the Vongola '' said the man .

'' no , I just Hibari Kyoyo's acquaintance '' she said as followed Hibari.

'' you. how did you know where I was ? '' asked/ordered Hibari .

'' hai . it is Suzume or Rio not you '' she said with a pout.

'' Answer '' ordered Hibari.

'' I got my secrets, Hibari '' she said avoiding looking at him in the face.

Hibari dragged from her collar and made her face him straight on. His glare froze her blood in fear .

'' Don't make me repeat myself '' he hissed .

'' this is away to treat a lady or the one who helped . how ungrateful ?'' she said .

Her mind was screaming for her to shut up and answer him but her mouth kept running . Hibari let go of her collar making her fall on her back . He ignored her and kept walking leaving her behind .

'' oh don't get angry , what the hell I saying ? .you are always angry'' she mumbled the last part .

'' where is it ?''asked Hibari as he turned back to face her .she stood up and brushed her cloth .

'' I have absolutely no idea what are talking about '' she answered while avoiding any eye contact.

'' liar , I am in a very bad mood , woman . so don't let me bite you to death '' said Hibari with an angry glare .

'' fine , it is with your little friend '' she answered pointing at Hibird . Hibari reached his hand to the bird who landed on his hand . Hibari searched the yellow bird and got a small device which was hidden under his wing.

'' I thought I told you no more tracking devices '' said Hibari in a dangerous tone .

'' so how I am suppose to find you ? '' she asked/stated .

'' you are annoying herbivore '' he answered .

'' I told you . I am more of parasite than a herbivore . '' she stated .

'' hn, how did you get here ? '' asked Hibari

''mm with the man car . we are leaving with it'' she answered . She showed him the car keys .

'' you aren't driving '' said Hibari as he remembered the woman's driving skills.

'' neither are you . you were shot . you could barely stand and don't bother denying it .'' she said pointing at poorly bandaged shoulder.

'' I am fine '' he said with deadly glare .

'' glaring ? really. I am perfectly able to drive and you aren't driving '' she said .

Hibari gripped her wrest trying to get the key .she straggled

Hibari pinned her to the ground and took the keys . he noticed how she avoided hitting his injuries . she was pouting and glaring at Hibari who ignored her .

'' taking it easy with me is a big mistake '' he said with a smirk .

'' sorry I am not cruel enough to hit an injured person '' she said

'' don't blame your loss on my injuries '' said Hibari .

'' -groaning- here catch '' she said throwing a small bag . He caught it easily. He opened the bag and smirked at his Vongola's ring and box-weapons.

'' you did well '' he said . the girl's eyes widened at uncharacteristic praise.

'' was that praise I am hearing '' she said with a happy grin .

'' don't think too much of it . you are still useless '' he responded .

'' ouch , Hibari that hurt and I was thinking of giving you a gift '' she said with pout . she was expecting him to be interested but he walked away from her . she frowned in irritation .

'' come on , you love my gifts '' she said with a puppy dog eyes. Hibari ignored her and kept on walking .

'' fine , I will tell you anyway . I know where is the guy who set you up .'' she said while trying to catch up to him . Hibari stopped suddenly and she slammed right into him . Hibari almost lost his balance while she fell again on her back .

'' give a girl a warning '' she said .

'' where ?'' asked/ordered Hibari with a deadly voice. he was emitting a deadly aura that send chills through her body .

'' -shivering in fear- I am not te..lling you , you ca..n't fig..ht in your conditi..on '' she spluttered nervously .

There was deadly silence until it was interrupted with foot steps .

'' Master, master '' voices called

Ten men in suits appeared in front of them.

'' The Vongola's guardian is free '' shouted one of them .Hibari looked irritated at the word Vongola's guardian.

'' He is weak, let's get him out '' said one of them .

'' you..'' before Suzmue continue Hibari got his tonfas out . She sighed and stood back. Hibari went on rampage on the poor men despite his injuries he took him all out in less than a minute.

'' impressive , I wonder what would have done in full strength '' she said . Hibari smirked at her words . He was thinking of beating the location of the traitor but he know that she wasn't going to tell even if he bit her to death . She was stubborn and hard headed about some things but then again Hibari had no right to lecture someone on stubbornness.

Suzume was irritated and pissed off but she couldn't do anything about it she was acting like a five year old kid but she wasn't the only one . Hibari drove in the woods surrounding the castle. She didn't even ask him how he know the way.

'' we have to get you to a hospital . The bullet wound might be infected '' she said pointing at his shoulder that was currently bleeding.

He ignored her and that made fumes come out of her head .

'' who are you trying to kidding , you need a doctor '' she was interrupted by a smack on the head .

'' OUCH'' she screamed

'' Silence '' Hibari ordered in a deadly voice.

An hour passed in peaceful silence. The only thing that would have pleased Hibari more than the disappearance of the woman next him

'' let's say I have something you want . I am very welling to make a trade ….and no you can't force it out f me '' a serious Suzume said watching at the scenery from the window .

'' I don't do deals with weaklings '' answered Hibari with indifference expression .

He expected her to complain and object but she said nothing . she didn't even look at him .

'' when we reach the main way Kusakabe will be waiting for us . He could drive the rest of the road and you could sleep . you want to sleep , don't you ? '' she said while still looking outside .

A yawn from Hibari was enough for her . he was bored and tired . he wanted to sleep badly . A small smile appeared on her lips but it didn't last long as a yawn escaped her lips.

Hibari wasn't the only one who wanted a nap .

**Mystery18blue**

hi, everyone

Hope you liked my chapter

Please review ,your opinion are important

I have been busy writing chapter for The other side of Hibari Kyoya

I almost forgert my other fan-fiction (Memories of the moon and the sky )

I have the next chapter ready but I need your opinion to see if I should edit it

ignore my bad English

Listening to : Takedown by Blue Stahli ( gets me in sadistic mood hahaha)

Hitoribocchi no Sadame by Hibari Kyōya ( love his voice )

**Translation:** * (The Fate of Being Alone) -by Takashi Kondo*


	4. Yukimuara Rio's profile

**Author: Mystery18blue**

Ha . I am sorry for all my grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language and I am too lazy to review after I write. I am trying to convince my sister to read it for me but it is not working.

I was planning on posting the new chapter but I think I should review it first and correct as many grammar mistakes as I can but I will post it soon.

Thanks for the reviews and I promise I will try to fix as much as I can

If anyone please could tell me the paragraphs that were confusing so I can fix it

If anyone has any questions regarding the story please ask.

**Now my OC'S profile**

**Name : **Yukimuara Rio

**Nickname **: Suzume

**Means**: Rio meaning village cherry blossom (Ironic) & Suzume means sparrow

**Age: **same age as Hibari in the story

**Gender:** female

**Birthplace: **Japan

**Date of birth:** 1st of April

**Zodiac sign **: Aries

**Her theme song: **Play the Joker by Valshe ( love this song)

**Weapons: **_The Manriki Gusari (_ a chain usually about 3 feet long and weighted at both ends. It was developed mainly as a self-defence weapon but was also a wicked offensive weapon in the hands of a ninja. It was small and easily concealed in the palm of the ninja's hand, or in a sash.) And handgun

**Height: **155 cm

**Positions: **Former Namimori middle school student council vice-president (too long, couldn't make it shorter ) and an informer for the Chiavarone family and Hibari

**Skills: **she uses tricks to defeat her opponent. She isn't a fighter but she could stand her ground with normal opponents. She is a great runner. Her running ability was improved due to her constant running from Hibari. She is good at gathering and analysing information

**Personality****_:_** she is a lazy person by nature. She like to piss off Hibari . Sometimes she means it and sometime it is just the result of her running her mouth. She is reckless and doesn't care about anyone or anything . She lives alone in a small apartment in Namimori . **Chapter four & five **will reveal a lot of her personality.

**Appearance: **she usually likes to dress in a gentle feminine style. She has dark brown hair and golden brown eyes. Her hair is up most of the time. She is very petite and short. She has a purple butterfly tattoo on her shoulder.

**This fits my OC's description **

**The neg a tive side of an Aries personality ( founded on a website)**

The bad side of the Aries personality shows up in sit u a tions when the Ram becomes stub born and refuses to lis ten. At times, Aries per son al ity is too impul sive and this is why sen si tive peo ple are likely to find him/her some what sharp-tongued.

If things do not move quickly enough to suit Aries male and female, he/she can become rather ner vous or irri ta ble. Another neg a tive char ac ter is tic of a typical Aries personality is that the Ram is capable of being destructive if he does not get his way. In his eagerness to achieve his aims, he may miss the mark altogether.

Some times, impulsive Aries will be tempted to ram their ideas down someone's throat. It's those times when an idea is force-fed for no appar ent rea son that we wish this sign were a more sub dued crea ture. Aries per son al i ties are blunt and to the point so accept them as they are.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**Never mess with Rio **

Kusakabe was tired and worried about his companions but He was mostly worried about a crazy twenty-six year old woman

He could have never imagined what happened yesterday.

**Yesterday**

Kusakabe was patrolling the town when he saw a familiar female walking to the supermarket. She was wearing along brown skirt , a white dress shirt with a purple blouse with a V neck that reached under her chest . She looked like a normal woman shopping but he knew better.

'' Hi ,Kub-san '' she greeted him while waving her hand .

The use of the nickname- she gave him- made him remember his school days. Suzume was his only female friend and the girl worried him deeply. She was too reckless , unpredictable and weird. The fact she got in the mafia was a big evidence of her recklessness.

He only joined the mafia so he be of assistance to Hibari . He respected Hibari and admired his strength . all the members of discipline committee did. Suzume was another issue. She admired Hibari's strength like they did but she didn't join the foundation . it was mainly because Hibari doesn't want woman working with him but it was something else . She didn't even join the Vongola .

Ironically she joined Chiavarone family and it's boss Dino the Bucking Horse. One of the people that annoyed Hibari the most. It might have been coincident but Kusakabe doubt it. That woman always plans everything. He was sure that she know the relation between the Chiavarone's boss and Hibari .

It was like she trying to piss off Hibari behind normal levels. It was one of the things that made him worry for her sanity. Who in their right mind would want to piss off Hibari .

'' Kub-san ?'' she called him interrupting his thoughts .

'' Oh, good morning Suzume-san '' he greeted

'' So where is Hibari?'' she asked without hesitation

'' ha , I don't know .he left a day ago without telling me anything but he usually doesn't . why are you asking ?'' he told her .

'' I heard some weird news in the underground that disturbed me '' she replied

'' is it about Kyo-san ?'' he asked .

''oh it might have been just a rumour but Hibari-san's location is disturbing me'' she answered.

'' Kyo-san's location ?'' he stated in confusion .

'' oh you know , -awkward laughter -''

'' Suzume-san '' he said seriously

'' -sighed in defeat- Hibari has been in the castle of dead since yesterday and it is an abounded and very awful place. I highly doubt he will stay in this place for long. I mean he is Hibari.'' she explained with a frown. She was worried about Hibari and Kusakabe was starting to worry as well .

'' This sound serious but how do you know that ?'' he asked.

'' oh the usual , a tracking device '' she said with an innocent smile.

'' Suzume-san , you did it again . Kyo-san was so angry no he was furious when found about the last one and I was the one who paid for it . I am not going to defend you this time '' he said as memories of the last time Suzume used her tracking device on Hibari came to mind

** Flashback **

Suzume was sitting with playing Shogi ( Japaese chess ) . Suzume was wining. She was very good at playing Shogi . The score was four to none . they were playing for the fifth time when the felt a killing intent that made both of them shiver in fear .

They looked behind then to see Hibari with very threatening aura. He was wearing a light black yukuta . his hair was wet and he had just came out from the shower .

'' HI , Hibari want to play . I beating Kus-san to death in Shogi '' she said cheerful and Kusakabe was hoping she run for her live .

'' what is this ?'' asked Hibari holding a small thing but it seemed that he already know what it was.

'' ha , you founded it already . I thought I hid pretty good . it only took you two days '' she said with pout. she kind looked disappointed but in same time proud . Whether she was proud it took Hibari two days to find it or because he founded that remains a mystery of Suzmue

'' I will bit you to death '' Hibari deadpanned with more intense killing intent .

'' wait a minute, Kyo-san '' said Kusakabe .

He tried to stop Hibari ( wrong move man ) and Suzume wasn't doing anything but making Hibari more pissed off .

'' lighten up Hibari , it is not the first time and I did far worse '' she said .

'' Suzume-san , run '' Kusakabe said as he was talking Hibari's attacks

'' oh bye bye Hibari-kun '' she said with a sweat voice before she run .

Hibari was behind calming down . he was actually burning with real flame . All his angry was thrown on Kusakabe who was beaten to a bloody pulp. He had to stay a week at the hospital.

end of flashback

''-shivering- keep me out of it '' said Kusakabe

'' don't worry , I will take all the blame '' she said with a smile that made him feel guilty .

''Suzume-san . Kyo-san wouldn't take it easy on you because you are a woman at least I think he wouldn't '' said

'' don't worry I am not planning on fighting him head on . '' she said with an evil grin that made Kusakabe shiver a little .

'' what are you planning ?'' he asked suspiciously

'' Currently I am planning on going to the castle of the dead to great Hibari-san'' she said with a very fake innocent look.

'' Suzume-san don't do anything reckless'' he warned

'' -chuckling - I am just going to great Hibari-san '' she replied innocently.

'' greeting Kyo-san is dangerous '' he said .

''oh , yet we have been doing it since middle school .'' she said

'' -sigh- at least promise you would be save .'' he said

'' -smile- you are going to help me Kub-san ''she said

'' what ?'' he asked in surprise

'' I need you to wait at main road next to the castle of the dead tomorrow.,'' she said.

'' but it belong to a dangerous mafia family how will you get in ?'' he asked .

'' -smirk- never underestimate a woman's charm and a man's stupidity or hormones when it comes to it '' she responded with a creepy aura around her.

**Now**

a black car approached him . when it came nearer he saw Hibari with bruised face in the driver seat and Suzume sitting next to him in silence .

''KYO-SAN'' Kusakabe shouted to the upcoming car. Hibari stopped the car and without a warning throw something at Kusakabe who failed to catch it .

'' Drive '' ordered Hibari who looked like he needed to go the hospital .

'' Yes, Kyo-san '' he answered as he took the driver seat .

Hibari went to the back seat and slept.

Suzume was unusually silence when Kusakabe looked at her. She was peaceful sleep in a strange a outfit. She was wearing the over sized black jacket that reached her knee .she was wearing a lot of makeup. She looked like she just came out of a party not from a castle of the dead.

**Three hours later **

Kusakabe was surprised and shocked. it was the first time they spend more than an hour without Suzume pissing off Hibari or Hibari glaring at the woman . He would have cried tears of joy if he could. Who would have known what takes for the two to not to fight was for them to take a nap in the same time.

'' Kyo-san , we arrived at the headquarter '' he said .

Hibari responded with a glare but he did not hit him . Kusakabe was thanking god Hibari was in a good mood .

''Suzume-san'' he tried to wake her up but she didn't move. Unlike Hibari-san she was a heavy sleeper.

'' leave her '' ordered Hibari with indifference expression .

'' Kyo-san , it is dangerous to leave a woman alone in such place'' he responded nervously .

'' hn who in their right mind will get near this woman '' stated Hibari with a bored expression .

'' There are a lot of crazy people here , this place isn't safe as Namimori'' Kusakabe said . His words seemed to please Hibari. Of course, there was not a place saver than his beloved town and school.

Hibari come from behind the woman and give a smack on the head that waken the woman. It seems like Hibari wasn't the only one who got angry when someone distributed his sleep . Suzume unconsciously kicked Kusakabe in the stomach making him fall from the car and hit the ground.

''Suzume-san '' shouted Kusakabe in pain .

'' sorry , it was a natural reflex '' she said with a smile

Hibari went upstairs in the Vongola's headquarter ignoring his companions .

**At one of the headquarters' room**

Suzume took off the jacket. She glares at her looks and outfit. it was too much and she hated looking like a slut but she did for a g..ood cause ? no just a cause. Saving Hibari wasn't really something to be happy about. She should have left him to rot in the dungeon. He didn't even thank her or even listen to her.

She kicked her black boats and dirty looking cloth that consisted of black short shorts and a purple tank top. She will make time to burn the outfit later.

She got dressed in a purple and grey blouse and a brown skirt . Her hair was tied in a messy ponytail. She wore her high heel and organized her bag. She placed her weapons in her bag.

It was a silver chain with weights in each end and a handgun. A habit she picked from being in the mafia for more than nine years.

she was on her way to visit Hibari at the hospital .

She was pissed that Kusakabe was able to convince him to go and she couldn't. She sighed in annoyance. There was no need to worry over Hibari.

**In the hospital **

'' Suzume-san, what are you doing here ?'' asked Kusakabe

'' I come to visit your ungrateful boss '' she responded.

'' no need to disturb Kyo-san '' he said nervously

'' are you saying I am a disturbance '' she said with a -fake- hurt face that made him feel guilty .

'' no , of course not but maybe you should leave '' he said nervously

Her smile faded and was replaced be a glare of burning annoyance

'' Kusakabe , it isn't very smart to tell a woman what she should do especially a woman like me .'' she warned him.

'' sorry I wouldn't let you pass , please leave '' he said .

'' -frown- you really are an idiot Kub-san , I guess it is okay. why don't you give these to Hibari-san and tell him to get well soon '' she said with a smile .

'' -sigh- of course Suzume-san. don't worry '' he said

'' oh it isn't me . you should be worried about '' she mumbled as she left with a wide smirk on her face.

'' Sakura flowers. I hope Kyo-san likes them '' Kusakabe said to himself before going to Hibari's room.

**Mystery18blue**

(You could guess what happened next. I will leave it to your imagination but let me just say Hibari wasn't the only person Suzume had to visit in the hospital)

Suzume calls Kusakabe Kus-san not Kub-san ( my a spelling mistake in the first chapter sorry )

I apologize for the grammar mistakes. I need to review my English. I start my second year college in a week so I might not update as fast but I will update as soon as I can

I am planning to end the story at chapter ten

This is my first humour genre story so I might not do well.

Please review and if there is any confusion please tell me.

thanks again for the reviews . they encourage me to write

OneWhoWasForgotten: I am glad you like my idea . I was thinking of making sketchs for Suzume but the stupid site wouldn't let me post links T.T

VongolaXII : mm of course she has too be strong to be able to handle Hibari . I mean a weak character wouldn't stand a chance in a fan-fiction with Hibari but my OC tend isn't real much of a fighter .


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**Titled (Hibari-san is such a cunning woman)**

**Author note** ( I am trying hard not to make Hibari OCC but he is suppose to be more mature -less violent -in the future ) listening to : Kokou no Pride by Takashi Kondo. Please review.

**After returning to Japan**

**At the Hibari's household. **

''I hope I am not intruding, Hibari-san '' said the young female

'' No you are not, you know you should visit more often '' said the older woman (Hibari's mother) with a harsh voice that made it sound like she was scolding in her.

'' I so sorry, I never meant to. I was busy with some arrangement outside Japan '' the young female bowing with guilt written all over her face.

''Oh, I didn't mean it this way, the men's' attitude is _rubbing_ off on me'' she said with a gentle laugh that made the younger girl relax.

'' Hibari-san about the promise that I made to you I don't think I could fulfill it '' the younger girl said with guilt

''-smile- do not worry about too much. It may have been impossible to begin with '' the woman stated.

'' No Hibari-san, I never said I attend to give up. I always keep my promises but I am just saying I might disappoint you.'' the younger woman replied nervously.

'Rio-chan , if you used such determination in getting a boyfriend . You would probably break a few hearts on the way '' the older woman said with a playful expression.

''- blush- Hibari-san, I do not intend to have a boyfriend. People like me are destined for solitude.'' Rio/Suzume answered

'' Ho, what a shame and you could have any guy you want '' the woman said with playful smirk.

'' I have no interest in love, '' Rio answered

'' Rio-chan, you should fall in love or at least make some friends. My son and Kusakabe don't fall under the friends' category.'' she said

'' Ah, friends and lovers. I have no need do with such things '' the young woman answered.

'' Rio-chan, you are like a female version of my son with few attitude adjustment and I do not what do with one Kyōya and now I have two. '' said the older woman with a frown.

'' Please, Hibari-san. Don't compare me to him. No offence but I take as an insult to my pride. I am nothing like Hibari '' she said with a serious expression.

'' Well I suppose you are right. No girl wants to be compared to a boy even in attitude '' said the older woman

'' That isn't the main problem Hibari-san, '' she said

''Oh, the main problem is that you call me son the same name you call me. Either call him Kyōya or call me …...'' she said.

'' mm I will just call your son Hibari and you Hibari-san then'' interrupted Rio.

'' Wow, that was a quick reply ... you even interrupted me,'' said the older woman

'' Sorry, Hibari-san '' she apologized with a bow.

'' No need to worry about it. It might be selfish of me but I would still like you to keep your promise '' said the older woman with solemn face.

'' I never intended to break it. I keep my promises '' replied Rio with a serious face.

'' I don't mean to push you and I realize you and my husband are on bad terms but I want you to just try your best, '' the older woman answered gentle.

'' It integrates me. How could such a gentle person like you have a son like Hibari? It just doesn't make sense '' said Rio.

'' Thank you for the compliment but I was raised to be hard and strict on my children especially boys. Hibari is my only son and I might have been too hard. I do not think he even feel anything towards me'' the woman said with a laugh but pain was written on her face.

'' Hibari respects you and he cares about you as the person who spend more than a decade with him . I can tell '' the younger woman said with confident in her words.

'' - soft and gentle smile - you are such a nice woman. I wish you were my daughter in law.'' said the woman

'' I REFUSE '' she deadpanned at the woman statement with a look that said no way in hell

'' I see my son doesn't have any luck with the ladies, '' the older woman said with a light chuckle.

'' The problem isn't even his attitude .some insane girls like his type. He is just not interested in these things. He gets bored easily and he never pays attention. He acts like a brat sometime no all the time. What the hell is up' I hate crowding' attitude. We are just two people in the goddamn room. '' Rio ranted.

'' -light giggling- does that mean you think my son is attractive, '' said the older woman with a playful expression.

'W..HAT ? I haven't said anything like that '' she answered

'' Oh so what do you think of my son's appearance '' asked the woman with a smirk.

'' He is attractive-blush- but that doesn't have anything to do with me,'' she said with an attempt to make a serious face, which was an epic fail.

'' Glad you think so, Rio-chan '' said the older woman with a smile.

'' Sorry for ranting '' apologized Rio

'' No problem. I would rant about my son if I were you.'' the woman said.

An old woman in her sixties entered the room and served tea to both of them.

'' Do you need anything? Hibari-sama '' the old woman asked

'' No, you could leave, '' said Hibari's mother with a solemn face.

'' Thank you '' said Rio to the old woman who give her a nod and left.

'' Rio-chan, you are one of the few people I can talk to freely without appearance or customs. It is refreshing to talk to a normal woman. I feel like can talk with you as I please '' said Hibari -san

'' I feel the same way. I can be myself without having to pretend to be someone I am clearly not. '' Said Rio.

'' I was meaning to ask you about the mafia my son joined '' the woman said with serious voice that made the Rio stiffens

'' Oh, you know about that, '' mumbled Rio.

'' Of course, I know. I have my ways but I wasn't able to know more about that mafia group beside its name Vongola. Italy is beyond my reach but since you work with my son I sure you know something'' the older woman said with a solemn expression.

'' Oh, you don't need to worry about Hibari. I will always keep an eye on him '' Rio responded.

'' Ha, my son isn't the one I am worried about. Kyōya has always been independent and strong . The one I am worrying about is you , dear'' she said in a calm and gentle voice.

'' You have nothing to worry about . I might not be strong but I know how take care of myself '' she said in matter of fact voice .

'' ma , Rio-chan . a woman should never face such a dangerous world ''

'' Hibari-san the only danger I met is your son threatening me on a daily basis'' she said with a playful tone .

'' oh , that son of mine , I heard that some of your old friends are back ''

'' ha Hibari-san .I never had friends . I think you mean some herbivores that need some discipline. I will personally take care of them '' she said

'' herbivore ? . I see I am not the only one who Kyōya rubbed off on .'' said the older woman with a smile.

'' - gawked - ha I think he actually did but I have to say the word is rather convenient '' said Rio with a grin.

''well I was hoping it happen the other way around but having my son come back from Italy injured without a good reason . a mother of course would normal worry but my idiot son doesn't inform me with such things '' said the older woman with a sly smile .

'' ha He was just to reckless but I promise you that it will never happen again. I will keep a closer eye on him ''

'' As far as I know you joined a different mafia family than my son's '' stated the older woman .

'' oh , my family is in alliance with Hibari's family . so you don't need to worry ''

'' I know that , I am asking why didn't you join the same family '' asked the older woman

'' it was easier but the truth I just wanted to get on Hibari's nerves'' Rio replied with a playful smile

'' what do you mean ?'' she asked

'' he hates my boss . they always get in a fights . my boss consider him as his student and a friend and that annoy Hibari even more . it is very entertaining ''

'' you seem to be having fun annoying Kyōya ''

'' ha no , he just get annoyed easily it's funny but not for everyone . at least the ones he beat don't think it is .''

'' Rio-chan , I want to say you should take it easy on my son but since you are having fun you should do as you please'' the older woman said with a chuckle

'' Are you giving me permission to annoy your son , Hibari-san '' asked Rio with a confused expression .

''My son is an adult and I don't have to give you permission to do anything to him '' the older woman said .

An evil aura was emitting from the living room of the Hibari's household. that send chills through the old housekeeper's spine

**In the mean time **

Hibari Kyōya was visiting his family . it wasn't something he liked to do but something he had to . He respected both of his parents. He cared for his mother not so much for his father. His family visits never ended well when his father is in town. He was still recovering from his injuries. He stood next to his mother's room which was next to the living room .

'' Kyōya-san , your mother has a guest . it is best not to disturb them '' said their housekeeper .Hibari nodded

He was about to leave when he heard two things he never heard in the house . Loud laughter and soft chuckling without hesitation he opened the living room to see two females who didn't seem to notice him .

The first one was his mother who was chuckling( something she never did ) . His mother's cheeks were slightly flushed and she looked like she was enjoying herself. She was wearing a light pink Kimono with black decoration. She had her hair up in neat bun.

The second was the most annoying person he ever met. She was wearing dark purple sunday dress with pink flowers patterns. She was the one with the laud laugh . Her face with totally flushed like she had a fever .

'' What are doing here ? '' asked Hibari as soon as he saw the annoying woman

'' Hibari-san'' she said in shock while panting from her laugher.

'' Kyōya-kun '' his mother said with a solemn face that was totally different from her look seconds ago .

'' good morning , mother '' Hibari greeted with a nod then he glared at Rio.

Both woman exchanged looks like they had a secret . it was like they were having a conversation with their eyes .

Hibari's mother looked at her son who was glaring at the young woman. She was about to say something when the young woman give a her smile that said I will handle this .the older woman could help but to smirk.

'' Hibari-san is a great hostess, Hibari-san, '' said Rio.

'' What are you doing here?'' he repeated with a glare .

Rio turned to the older woman.

'' it is strange to call both of you Hibari-san , it is confusing '' stated Rio

'' I told you . either call my son with his first name or call me with mine'' the older woman said with indifference expression .

'' I can't call you with your first name , this is rude ''said Rio

'' Kyōya-kun . what should Rio-chan call you '' asked the older woman.

Hibari stood in silence without any response . he so wanted to bite the stupid woman to death but he couldn't do it in his mother's presence .

'' Kyōya-kun'' his mother called interrupting his thoughts . he was emitting a deadly aura towards the young woman who seemed to ignore it .

'' yes , mother '' responded Kyōya.

'' about my question , what should Rio-chan call you ?'' she asked with a serious face but inside she was enjoying her son's confusion

'' I don't care '' he answered but he regretted the second he said it.

Giving the idiotic woman the permission to call him as she please was the biggest mistake he ever made . he was irritated and pissed off. he was waiting for her to give him a ridiculous name like she give his second in command .

'' Kyōya-san . it is then '' she said with a calm voice and smile . Hibari was surprised for a second. He expected something completely different

'' oh , do you have any objections , Kyōya-kun '' asked his mother .

'' no mother '' he answered as he glanced at the annoying woman who was unusually silence .

'' well excuse me Hibari-san , I have something to take care of . I will promise to visit again as soon as can '' Rio said with a bow .

'' Rio-chan don't do anything dangerous like meeting your old friends '' said Hibari's mother

'' don't worry , I will finish this very quickly '' she replied with a serious tone .

'' you are going to get hurt if you fight them alone '' said Hibari's mother.

'' I never fight a losing battle '' she deadpanned

'' well , be careful '' said Hibari's mother as she felt there was no point in arguing with the young woman . She knew this kind of stubbornness very well .

Rio walked passed Hibari without a word, which was unusual. Few minutes after Rio left Hibari looked at his mother for answers .

'' ha, strange I thought she would choose a nickname for you but she just going to call you Kyoya-san . '' his mother stated .

'' What was she doing here?'' asked Hibari.

''mm she was just saying hello .'' answer his mother with straight-face.

'' mother , how do you know her ? '' asked Hibari . he was annoyed he had to ask but he wanted to know how did the idiotic woman know his mother.

'' Rio-chan is an old acquaintance of mine. I know her since she was nine years old. I was the one who suggested she go to of Namimori Middle school '' his mother school .

The thought that his mother was the one who brought that woman to his beloved school irritated him . He wanted to ask more but he was too prideful to ask for more information.

Thinking about he realized that he didn't know anything about that woman's background more than her name and her place of resident. Mainly the things that were on her registration forum. She lived alone since middle school with her grandmother as her legal guardian.

One thing Hibari learned from this . His mother was a very cunning woman and he should never interfere with women.

**Note**

Thanks for reviews .

ha that was an odd chapter to write . I mean trying to imagine Hibari's mother was hard . Mukuro is going to make an appearance soon .

Hope you enjoyed the chapter

Please review and tell if there is any confusion.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

**Fight and lose**

A young woman with dark brown hair and golden hazel eyes stood in front of the Namimori' shrine in the middle of the night. She shifted uncomfortable at the dam light coming from the shrine. She was wearing a dark purple short dress with pink flowers patterns that reached her knees with a brown jacket on top. She had her hair up in a very messy bun on the side.

She has been running around town after she left the Hibari's household and that was hours ago. Her usual creamy and slightly tanned skin was pale. Her cloth were a bit wrinkled and dirtied from her constant walking in town.

A sigh escaped her lips. She took off her high heel with a groan.

'' High heels aren't meant for running in town, '' she mumbled to herself.

Her tired eyes scanned the place. She could sense the hostile presence but she couldn't point it. After years of working with Hibari and the mafia, gave her a few things but mostly working with Hibari. Years of sensing his killing intent made her an expert. It also made her a very good at hiding and escaping.

'' Rio, the trickster.'' called an amused voice from behind her. She didn't turn around but stayed.

''-smirk- I haven't been called that in ages.'' she responded.

''Ha, you go be the name of Suzume nowadays'' said the voice.

BANG BANG BANG.

Rio shot the man behind her with a gun without thinking. the bullet hit his shoulder and leg.

'' -groan- you shot me without hesitation. You do deserve your record'' he said as full down on his knees.

'' No I don't. I missed. I never was a good with a gun.'' she replied.

'' But you never used weapons to win a fight'' said another voice from behind her.

''YOU'' she shouted as a man appeared with a sword covered in red flames.

'' Rio, it has been awhile,'' he said smirking as he charged at her with the sword.

**few days later**

**9:00 am**

''Kyo-san, there has been some disturbance in Namimori the last few days. I sent few of our men to investigate but they never come back'' informed Kusakabe in worried tone.

'' what kind of disturbance?" asked Hibari with indifference towards of his men.

'' Few fight with the locals and there is rumor about drug dealer working around the school but we aren't sure.'' he responded

'' Did the woman confirm it?'' asked Hibari glancing at his second in command.

'' Suzume-san isn't answering her phone.'' he replied.

''-raising an eyebrow- this is unusual '' mumbled Hibari as he took out his cell phone and called the woman two then three rings and still no answer. It annoyed him. This useless woman always answered her cell phone.

Few seconds later Hibari's phone rang. He took it and the name Yukimuara flashed on the screen.

'' woman, why aren't you answering your phone ?'' he hissed on the phone.

''ha, Kyōya?'' said a surprised voice.

Hibari was surprised and irritated not only did someone call him with his first name without honorific but also the voice that answered him wasn't the annoying female voice.

'' You'' he hissed in angry recognizing the voice.

'' haha, nice to talk to you to, Kyōya '' said a cheerful voice on the other end.

'' Where is the woman?'' he asked in irritation.

''Rio-chan is sleeping for now. Do you want leave her a massage?'' asked the voice.

Hibari slammed shut his cell phone in irritation.

''Kyo-san, who was it?'' asked Kusakabe.

'' Chiavarone'' Hibari replied in irritation.

''Dino-san, why is he answering Suzume-san's phone? Moreover, why isn't Suzume-san answering her phone'' he asked the questions that wondered in Hibari's mind.

'' -frowned in irritation- go see the woman and report back.'' ordered Hibari.

'' yes, Kyo-san'' he replied and left to go the Rio's a apartment. On his way to the main entrance, he remembered that he never visited the woman's house.

Despite knowing her for more than a decade, he never visited her apartment. She never invited him.

**12:00 pm**

Knock knock

Kusakabe stood on the front Rio's door. The door was number seven and the name Yukimuara was written on the door.

''Hi Tetsuya, it has been awhile'' answered the door the Chiavarone's boss with a welcoming smile.

Kusakabe was surprised and confused at why was he here at this hour.

''Hi, Dino-san. What are you doing in Suzume-san's apartment'' he asked.

''-frown- Suzume-san is part of the family. Man, she is reckless ' he mumbled as signaled Kusakabe to follow him.

The place give Kusakabe an a strange feeling. it seemed to plain and blank. There were no photos or pictures. They place seemed more like a hotel room than an actual residence. it give a feeling of solitude and detachment. It didn't have any homelike feeling at all. There was a room in the end of the corridor. Dino knocked on the door.

'' Rio-chan , Tetsuya is here. We are coming in'' he said before opening the door.

The room was totally different than the rest of house. There was a mountain of papers and files pilled on the desk. There were papers, files and books everywhere. The place was a total mess.

In all this mess sat the house owner sitting on the bed covered in bandages. Her hair was in a messy ponytail. She was wearing her glasses and looking at the screen of her laptop with an intense concentration that she didn't notice her visitors entering her room. She started typing on her laptop furiously with a smirk on her face.

'' RIO'' shouted Dino making the brunette jump in surprise as she noticed her companions. She didn't see to object to him using her first name.

'' Hahi boss, you should knock before entering a woman's room,'' she said then she continued to type on her laptop.

'' I did knock but you were too busy. You need to rest.'' he advice as he took the laptop from her. She whined and tried to get her precious companion.

'' Come on, I am almost finish.'' she whined to Dino who held his ground.

'' No'' he deadpanned and she pouted.

'' but I am almost there. I got the son of bitch in the palm of my hand.'' she said a she made a spread her hand then made into a fist as she was crushing the enemy with the palm of her hand. a deadly aura was emitting from her.

'' you can't do anything a lone '' stated Dino.

''-frown-, I know that. I am not strong like Kyōya-san but that doesn't make me less dangerous than him, right Kus-san?'' she said glancing at Kusakabe with a smirk.

Kusakabe couldn't help but to stiffen after he remembered the times he got beaten because of her. Every time he said 'no' to her always ended up with him beaten to death.

(Remembering the Sakura accident).

''Suzume-san. What happened?'' he asked. Despite being the main reason for his frequent visits to the hospitals, he considers her a trustworthy comrade. Her information and plans are always accurate.

'' ha I got beaten up '' she said like it was nothing.

'' More like she was almost burnt to death.'' corrected Dino with a serious face.

'' I am totally fine.'' she stated with a serious face.

'' you almost died, you idiot'' shouted Dino.

'' not really, I had a plan'' she replied.

'' What kind of plan, if Romario and I didn't come you would have been died ''

'' mm I h…ad one '' she mumbled as she diverted her eyes away from Dino.

'' You couldn't do anything against this man. He was using storm flame. He wasn't a normal thug. He was in the mafia''

'' So I am boss. I am from the mafia.'' she replied.

PAUSE

'' may be you shouldn't be any more'' deadpanned Dino.

_Awkward silence_

'' Are you kicking me out?'' she asked with a monotone voice.

'' If I had to I would'' he said in a warning tone.

'' no need for that then, I resign'' she replied as she through something at him and he caught it.

''Rio, you can't face this man again,'' shouted Dino as looked at the Chiavarone crest she threw at him.

'' Please don't address me so familiarly. I no longer belong to the Chiavarone family. I have nothing to do with you. Please leave my house'' she said in a calm and threatening voice.

'' Suzume-san…..'' Kusakabe tried to calm the situation.

'' shut up Kusakabe'' it was the first time in years she called him that.

'' you are acting like a child Suzu…'' he was interrupted by a loud voice. There was a hole behind him. He fell down on his knees shacking. Rio almost shot him

'' I said shut up'' she said pointing her gun at him. There was no doubt in Kusakabe's mind that she would shot him. Many people know Rio as the nice, intelligent and cunning girl but she more dangerous than she appeared to be. She could shot in cold blood without flinching.

It was the main thing that her to be considered as an acquaintance of Hibari Kyōya. It wasn't her intelligent not her ability to gather and analyze information that made Hibari acknowledge her. It was her ability to pull the trigger without hesitation.

''RIO'' called Dino as he took the gun from her hand. She didn't straggle. She wasn't stupid. She could not possible win against the famous Bucking Horse.

'' I don't know what is gotten into you but you need to calm down'' said Dino.

'' ha…I am sorry Kus-san'' she apologized with a fake smile. Kusakabe knew very well that she didn't mean it at all. The only thing she might regret is that the bullet missed him.

'' You are so stubborn. At least let us help you'' said Dino.

'' -ignoring him- Kus-san, take this to Kyōya-san. It is the whereabouts of the drug dealers and recent activities, tell him I will take care of the mafia members disturbing the peace of the town myself. Their leader is an old acquaintance of mine. If he needed anything else, he could call me and I apologize for the delay'' she said as she handed a black file to him.

''Oh right, Suzume-san'' he responded as he regained his composure and left the apartment.

''I got the feeling that you respect Kyōya more than me'' said Dino with a chuckle

'' It isn't a matter of respect. It is more a matter of…...'' she mumbled

''Well do you still want to quit?'' he asked ignoring his curiosity to know more.

'' if you still want me I will stay.'' she answered as she adjusted herself on the bed.

''Of course we still want you, just don't anything reckless. We are there for you '' he responded with a smile.

''-sigh- really, I can't deal with people like you. I have no idea why I joined your family''

'' Wasn't to get on Kyōya's nerves'' Dino chuckled

'' That was part of it but it is not all. I work with Kyōya-san just fine but I can't accept him as a boss

''But you accept me''

'' It always better to work for fools ''

''-chuckling-. glad you think so much of me'' he said with sarcasm.

'' No, I don't mean it like that. I think you are as a great boss and a leader and it is definitely easier to work with you'' she said.

''-smile- thank you. I am flattered but you shouldn't have scared Tetsuya like this''

'' He is an idiot. He needs to know his limitation and position. he gets worried about me and act like a friend and get in losing fights. I can't have fighting this is my fight''

'' I knew you were worried about him but be more friendly towards your old friend''

'' I never consider him as a friend. I don't have friends''

'' That is not true; you have me, Kyōya and Tetsuya''

'' I can understand why you would consider Kus-san as my friend but Kyōya-san as my friends is just a ridiculous idea''

'' -Chuckling- , I guess you have a good point but you do consider him as friend.''

''Whatever you say, boss. If you insist I will tell you what happened.'' she said.

Mystery18blue

Hope you liked the chapter.

Sorry for the mistakes

Please review

Next chapter is a time skip/bonus chapter.

The chapter theme is school.

If you like my story you could suggest a theme for my next chapter.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven **

**The skylark's childhood**

**(Hibari is fifteen years old)**

**(The discipline committee room)**

**Act one**

_*** Crowds scatter in the presence of the head perfect **_

Rio always wondered about the cause behind Hibari's hate for crowds.

Was it his pride? Did he look down on others that he didn't want them in his presence? Does have such a huge ego?

maybe he doesn't know how to deal with them.

or he simple didn't want to.

it was a mystery so she tried asking Hibari about.

'' Hibari-san, why do you hate crowds?'' she asked with curiosity.

Hibari was looking through the latest school reports from club funds to a new wall for the boxing club. Apparently a very enthusiastic boxing club member and leader was having too much fun in Hibari's opinion. Hibari decided to give the boxer a piece of his mind . after all no one gets away with damaging his beloved school.

'' Hibari'' called the annoying woman interrupting his murderess thoughts.

'' What you want?'' he asked demanding a quick and simple answer.

'' I was wandering why do you hate crowds ?'' she repeated the question in a very simple tone like she was asking about the weather.

Hibari raised an eyebrow in surprise. no one ever asked him that but then again no one ever dared to talk to him. He thought about.

Why did he hate crowds?

Crowds were annoying.

Crowds are group of weak herbivores that weren't worthy of standing in same place as him.

He liked to be alone and crowds disturbed his peace.

but truth to be told he didn't know and he didn't have the patience to deal with people .

The only people he could handle were his men. He mostly gave them, orders and instruction and nothing else.

There is also the other gender 'women' or in his current case 'girls'.

Hibari had a few and simple opinion on the other sex. it was due to his lack of contact and interest in this weird and strange group of herbivores.

Hibari was no fool. He knew to never underestimate woman from experience regardless from the fact that the women in his family were abnormally strong welled and cunning. He had an obvious evidence standing right in front of him, Yukimuara Rio also known as Suzume.

The woman was one of the few intelligent people he knew despite her occasional display of stupidity by challenging and talking back to him.

He didn't like her one bit but she did have a little of his respect. He couldn't considers her as one of his man since she already had a boss a, stupid and coward one. She was a woman worthy of standing in same room as him for few minutes

**Flashback**

**Eleven -year-old Hibari (note: I so want to draw him at that age)**

**(The discipline committee room)**

Kusakabe entered the committee room with a load of paper and files. He was barely able carry them.

''Kyo-san, since the disbandment of the student council their duty has been transferred to our committee so I have a lot of paper that needs your signature and approval. -Reading one of the papers-this year's funds for the school's sports festival, the school's hundred anniversary festival, new baseball equipments , new books and of course the funds for our committee.'' reported Hibari's second in command.

Hibari frowned in irritation. His only reason for disbanding the student council was for him to take care of the school by himself . he found the job annoying. The fact that he had to deal with crowds in clubs' meeting was enough to make him explode in angry and beat someone to death.

But it was for the sake of his beloved school.

'' Hibari Kyōya, I have a proposition for you,'' said a voice behind Kusakabe.

Both boys looked to see a girl in their school uniform. She had short brown hair and golden brown eyes. She had confident aura and didn't seem to be intimidated by the irritated glare Hibari was giving her.

''Who are you? '' asked Hibari.

''How rude, I have been your classmate since the beginning of the year at least you should know my name.'' she said with an offended tone.

''-glare- I don't remember the names of weak herbivores'' he replied with annoyance.

''-confusion- I don't know what you mean but I am not a big fan of vegetables. I prefer meat ''she responded with a smile.

He raised an eyebrow. It was the oddest reply he ever got but then again no one dared to talk back to him.

'' Well, I will introduce myself. I am Yukimuara Rio but you could call me Suzume. I came here to solve your dilemma'' she said with confident.

'' what do want Suzume-san ?'' asked Kusakabe.

''it is not what I want, it is what I can do for you. the formation of a new student council.'' she said.

'' the student council was disbanded'' said Kusakabe

'' I know and I also know why-glancing at annoyed Hibari- .let me make you an offer you can't refuse Hibari Kyōya.'' she responded.

Hibari glanced at the girl with a slight curiosity and irritation.

'' Hand me the papers and files.'' she ordered his second in command who was about to object but Hibari gave him simple glance of approval. He was interested in what she was going to do.

The girl wore her simple looking glasses and took a pen and paper from her pocket.

She spread the papers and files on Hibari's desk annoying him even more. She skimmed through the files and paper very fast. As she read the documents her hand started writing on her empty paper. It was a strange sight.

Few minutes later, she had a victorious smile on her face.

'' -sigh- that was fun. I found a plan to control the funds. it isn't complicated it only requires connection and you don't have to threaten to bite anyone to death'' she said

'' Elaborate herbivore'' he ordered.

'' I have connection with people who could supply us with all the needed materials at very good prices. The school's funds are enough for the necessities. the others things like small repairs and extra equipments could be solved be a simple event to raise money. '' she replied as she give him the paper with the plan and instruction.

''-smirk- mmm not bad herbivore. what is your demands ?'' he asked.

'' Kimura Isamu'' she answered.

'' isn't that the guy who is always on the top of the exam scores. What do you want from him ?'' asked Kusakabe.

'' mm I simple want to use him'' she said in a calm voice.

'' Use him?'' exclaimed Kusakabe.

'' yes, his repetition and good record to be exact. He is a brilliant ,naïve and also a big coward. He is the perfect for the position of a puppet president '' he explained.

'' What do you want us to do?, Suzume-san '' he asked

'' nothing much, I need you to 'convince' the headmaster to approve of the a two members-student council. Having Isamu as he president will encourage his approval and I do intend to take the position of the vice-president. The Council will be just an extension of the committee. the paper work and planning will be done by me and Isamu with Hibari-san's approval of course. I do have the confident that in giving you a very pleasing results'' she said with confident smile.

'' I have no interest in your little games or your motives but you are interesting and I would like to see what you could do'' he said with amused smirk on his face.

''-grin- don't worry, I am here to stay Hibari '' she replied

**End of flashback**

'' none of your business ''he replied.

''-pout- I am just curious '' she said.

'' be curious elsewhere '' he responded.

'' so Kus-san, do you know why Hibari hates the crowds?'' she asked.

Hibari stared at his second in command who looked absolutely stick between the two.

'' I have no idea, Suzume-san'' he replied.

The girl eyed him suspicious making him more nervous.

'' lying is bad but lying to me is reckless Kus-san'' she said with fakest and most forced smile he ever seen.

'' I really don't know'' he replied honestly.

'' well, I think I could guess-smirk-. he is just too lazy to deal with crowds or he just can't'' she said in amused tone.

at the word lazy Hibari throw the girl a glare that made her shiver. she run like the wind with amused smile all over her face.

''Kyo-san, please ignore, Suzume-san's words'' said Kusakabe

his second in command didn't have to tell him. The woman had a loose screw somewhere in that brain of hers.

Hibari tried to remember when his hate did for crowds started. He only remembered the beginning of his love for Namimori

**Flashback**

A seven-year-old boy stood next to his father in front of Namimori school. The boy's curious eyes met his father's serious and cold eyes. The father entered the school's gate with a proud and solemn expression.

'' This is our family's pride. All of Namimori is our pride but this school is yours, Kyōya. Protect it'' said his father.

The boy looked at his father's face filled with satisfaction and pride. The boy nodded to his father. at this time Hibari Kyōya decided to protect and maintain discipline at the Namimori School.

It was the beginning of Kyōya's pride and love for his school. Hibari was raised well and he knew his manners. He knew he should respect the elderly and be kind to kids younger than him but He also knew that people should be punished for their mistakes. It was simply justice.

Senior Hibari left his son in the school's playground until he finishes some paperwork. Like any other seven-year-old boy, Kyōya went to explore his new surroundings.

'' Are you sure about that?'' asked a boy.

'' Of course, we are marking our territory,'' said another.

Little Hibari was curious after hearing the word territory. He looked behind the playground to see two boys using markers to write on the school wall and something in him snapped. it was ragging angry burning in his head.

How dare they filth his family's pride?

Without hesitation, he beat the two boys to pulp .

Both boys had some broken bones and they were covered in bruises and blood.

The fear Hibari caused them was enough for them to shiver in fear and to refuse to tell on him.

Few years later, they became members of Hibari's group that was transformed to the discipline committee in middle school.

**End of flashback**

**-The next day**

**Act two**

_*** I will bite you to death ( Kamikorosu)**_

Rio hadn't given up her attempts to discover the origin or the source of Hibari's habits. One things she wondered about the Hibari's battle phrase '' Kamikorosu- I will bite you to death-''.

'What kind of phrase is that' she asked herself.

It was odd and strange. The students in Nammori middle school cowered in fear at the mention of that phrase. Teachers, students and people who knew Hibari scatter in fear at the sound of these words.

During a school trip she tried to ask some people's opinion of the phrase she got some really funny replies.

'' I will bite to death? is that suppose to be some sort of threat .'' said a guy in a confused tone.

'' is this from a new vampire movie? I haven't seen it.''

'' what? Is that something new flirting phrase? I mean is it supposal used to seduce someone. it is seem like something you say during -you know'' said a very embarrassed collage student.

I laughed my ass off at this one. I mean flirting and seduction were and are the last things on Hibari's mind.

I got more seduction related replies and some weird ones. I just wrote some down but I couldn't stop smirking like an idiot.

'' I would love to see someone point that out to him. Hibari would probably ignore it '' she mumbled with a sly grin. she started grinning like an idiot at her thoughts.

'' Ignore what?'' asked a voice behind her.

'' Hibari?'' she shouted. Her face turned bright red in her hopeless attempt to stop her laughter. The star of her comical research appeared.

'' nothing- giggle- important'' she replied in her failed attempt to keep a straight face.

'' answer me '' he ordered with a threatening aura.

'' -giggles- I was just wondering -giggles- why you say' Kamikorosu - I will bite you to death-?' -giggle-'' she replied . she was still trying to control her laughter but it was pretty much a failed attempt.

''-raise an eyebrow- what is the reason for the annoying laughter?'' he asked/ordered with an irritated look.

'' I did -giggle- a survey about your- Kamikorosu ( I will bite you to death)- and I got some -giggling- interesting results'' she responded.

he give a stare that told her to continue.

''-smirk- Hibari, did you know that 15% thought it was a -giggle- from a vampire movie and 80% of the people I questioned outside Nammori thought your "phrase" was an attempt of-giggle- seduction or implying something….-giggle- improper '' she said before bursting in to laughter and rolling on the floor.

Hibari's face remained unchanged with her words but her annoying laughter made him snap. He glared at the girl laughing like an idiot in front of him.

'' - Kamikorosu - I will bit you to death'' he threaten.

The girl stopped laughing but not because of his threat . she was just out of breath.

'' no thank you, I never thought of you in this way and I am not a fan of vampire movies'' she said in fit of giggles.

'' you are a very annoying woman'' he said as he charged at her. she fell on her back from the impact of his hit. It wasn't as painful as she thought it would be.

'' What ?are you trying to be gentle?'' she marked as she sat and rubbed her shoulder.

Hibari looked down on her setting on the floor

''-smirk- you are not even worth the hit'' he said looking at the girl.

''ha don't tell me, you don't hit girls. I never took you for the gentleman type.''

'' do you have a death wish?'' asked Hibari in irritation.

'' not really but are you planning on killing me ? should I start writing my will? what should I write? I am leaving my apartment to Kus-san. My Japanese tea set for you. my math and science reference books to Kimura. ha I don't think I own anything else'' she mumbled the last part.

Hibari couldn't really replay to the crazy girl.

'' there is some disturbance in the south of Nammari, check it. and solve the problem with the baseball club'' instructed Hibari.

'' aye aye sir '' she said with a comical salute.

Hibari smacked the back of her head with his hand and she covered her head in defense

''-pout-ha I am losing brain cells this way'' she complained .

'' -smirk-it is not like you use them'' he responded.

''WHAT I use them and I would like to keep them…you meanie'' she said in childish voice before escaping for her life.

**Act three **

_**The idiotic Pride **_*

Nammori middle school's trickster sat on the rooftop with her infamous purple and brown notepad.

The notepad continued information about the school ,the town and everyone she deals with.

The notepad was divided to three sections

First part contained details of the discipline committee and the student council work that included inventory of school funds, supplies, events and etc. it was the hardest part to read in the entire notepad. it had numbers ,addresses, phone numbers and names.

on the first few pages was the contact information of the people she dealt with.

The first page

_Hibari Kyōya's home address and mobile phone number_

_Hibari-san's - Kyōya's mother -home address, phone's number and places she regularly visit._

_Kus-san's phone number , home address and number and places to find him_

_Kimura Isamu__'s phone number, home address and places to find him (Library, council's room, bookstores and etc)_

_There is also the contact information of all clubs' members, example the newspaper club members._

The second part of the notepad contained the names of people she or Hibari are interested in.

There was a person named Dino but she couldn't find anything about him which made her more eager to know more.

There was also a research about Kokuyo Junior High Gang Boss. She frowned at the accident of Hibari charging alone to Kokuyo Land. She remembers seeing him in the Hospital. It was quite the shock. It was an ordeal to the discipline committee.

**Flashback**

'' It is so horrible, Suzume-san'' said Kusakabe in shacking voice

''-nodding in agreement- I according to my information the attacks aren't random. It has a strange order. I gathered all the data about the victims both their academic achievement and physical performance and got a very interesting result.

The attacks are targeting students in the order of their strength. It is such an accurate result that I am impressed. The order/ranking is just too perfect for a normal student to make. I am afraid our enemy isn't a normal one. His methods are too strange. I mean pulling their teeth in the same order as their strength rank. it seems like something a Yakuza or mafia group would do ,not a normal middle school students'' she said.

Kusakabe nodded in agreement

**The next day**

'' Sasagawa Ryohei was attacked. he had several broken bones and five teeth pulled out. he confirmed that his attacker was wearing a Kokuyo Middle school uniform'' reported Kusakabe.

Hibari looked pissed off and irritated as he listened to his second in command.

'' MIDDLE SCHOOL?'' exlamied Rio in surprise

'' Yes , Suzume-san. Sasagawa confirmed '' responded Kusakabe.

'' Sasagawa Ryohei, do you mean that enthusiastic boxing club's leader who always shouts to the extreme?'' she asked.

'' yes'' he confirmed.

'' if my assumption are correct . you are next Kusakabe'' she said in a serious tone that made him nervous

'' Dismissed'' said Hibari.

''Oh, don't tell me you are planning to go Solo.'' she said.

he ignored her confirming her assumption.

'' really that pride of yours, I got their location. don't kill them'' she said the last part in a teasing tone as she handed him her data.

**Act three to be continued**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter

Please review

Sorry for the late update and grammar mistakes

Please point out my mistakes

I will try to update faster.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**''I don't have much of choice'' **

**_Previously on _****_Act three_**

'' Sasagawa Ryohei, do you mean that enthusiastic boxing club's leader who always shouts to the extreme?'' she asked.

'' Yes'' he confirmed.

'' If my assumption are correct you are going to be next Kusakabe'' she said in a serious tone that made him nervous

'' Dismissed'' said Hibari.

''Oh, don't tell me you are planning to go Solo.'' she said.

He ignored her confirming her assumption.

'' Really that pride of yours, I got their location. don't kill them'' she said the last part in a teasing tone as she handed him her data

**Act three**

**Part Two**

**The next day**

**(the discipline committee room )**

Hibari hasn't come to school which was complete shock for Rio.

''It it strange Kus-san, I am worried'' she said.

''Kyo-san is fine, you don't have to worry about him'' he said in a confident tone. There was no way the Namimori's head perfect would lose a fight.

'' I do have faith in Hibari-san's strength and I knew he could win any fight but the enemy this time isn't normal and he is very dangerous. you should be careful Kus-san.'' she responded. She didn't like not knowing what was going around her.

She tapped the table with her fingers in irritation making Kusakabe nervous but he couldn't deny her worries

'' What do you think, Suzume-san ?'' he asked

'' at first glance they seem to be attacking the discipline committee but Mochida-san from the kendo club ,five third-year ,four second-years and two first-year, none of them were perfects were attacked. it is a clear that they are attacking the strongest in the school. I might be wrong but it is like they seem to be looking for someone '' she responded

'' you might be right, I will petrol the school'' he said before leaving the committee room.

She stared at Hibari's chair with a frown.

''' you better come back, you prideful jerk'' she mumbled.

**Later that day **she was informed that Kusakabe was attacked and four teeth were pulled out.

''-sigh- I told him to be careful'' she mumbled to herself as she crossed Kusakabe's name from her ranking list. She was only able to determine Kusakabe rank.

'' so who is going to be next?'' she asked herself.

She sat on Hibari's chair ignoring the consequences. She spent four hours analyzing data of all the students. She reviewed their physical evaluation, fighting experience and history.

School was almost over and she was exhausted.

'' there is only two guys that fit the ranking system. if I exclude the victims and everyone who ranks below Kus-san rank two remain Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato.

Yamamoto is the best baseball player in his club, his fast reflexes and athletically conditioned-body make him worthy of standing on the top of the list

Gokudera Hayato excels in his schoolwork and aces all his tests. he used dynamites in fighting-what? Dynamites- who the hell goes to this school?- I work for Hibari ,I shouldn't be surprise .

one of the two would be attacked in the next few days.

I have no doubt that Hibari is o top of the list'' she said to herself

The next day

'' Hibari is absent again. This is getting serious'' she mumbled to herself as they walked in hospital corridors.

'' good morning, Kus-san'' she said as she placed some flowers in the vase next to him.

'' Suzume-san, what are you doing here? skipping school is against the rules'' he said in a warning tone

'' I know but Hibari-san hasn't come back. the whole school is in panicking mode . Kimura and I can barely keep things in order. Most of the discipline committee members are hospitalize. it is total chaos.'' she said.

'' Suzume-san, you can't interfere. It is dangerous'' he said .

''ha I wasn't planning to. I am just doing my job. Do not worry I am too weak of a fighter to be placed on that list. The only thing I am worried about is the load of paper work I would have to do without Hibari-san'' she said in a carefree attitude.

**Later**

'' I can't believe it, Hibari was defeated. That is some interesting news'' shout Rio in surprise.

'' Please be quite, Suzume-san. Kyo-san was badly injured.'' said Kusakabe as he shifted on his hospital bed.

'' the only thing that is badly injured is his pride the rest is just causalities'' she responded.

Rio looked to the people in the hospital's room. There was a boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi and his friends and she wasn't as loud as them.

'' Kus-san. why is that boy is all beat up ? don't people call him dame-Tsuna. my physical record is better than him and that is saying something. he isn't even worthy of being in the last place of the ranking'' she stated.

'' I don't know but he and his friends were the ones who brought Kyo-san back.'' he said.

''WHAT- they saved Hibari-san.-chuckle- his pride must be suffering at this point.'' she mused.

'' Suzume-san, please don't say any unnecessary things to Hibari-san. he isn't in a good mood today '' he advised her.

''-rolling her eyes- I wouldn't do such a thing. He was so beaten up I surprised he is still alive. Hibari-san has the body of a monster.'' she replied.

'' Suzume-san take it easy'' he warned.

'' I want to give that idiot a piece of my mind but I will be more considered,'' she said.

Kusakabe couldn't help but to sigh Rio definition of being considered is different from normal people.

'' That prideful monster is going to get even stronger after his defeat. Things are starting to stir up. life is going to be more interesting from now on'' she said.

**A month later**

'' President, today is the baseball team autumn match'' said Kusakabe.

a yawn with the only answer from the head perfect.

'' it is going to be a sure win. the team has Yamamoto Takeshi '' marked Rio

**End of Act 3 (next time I will post Act four part titled Skylark, Trickster and the mafia)**

**Previously on the other side of Hibari Kyōya**

'' I never consider him as a friend. I don't have friends''

'' That is not true; you have me, Kyōya and Tetsuya''

'' I can understand why you would consider Kus-san as my friend but Kyōya-san as my friends is just a ridiculous idea''

'' -Chuckling- , I guess you have a good point but you do consider him as friend.''

''Whatever you say, boss. If you insist I will tell you what happened.'' she said.

**Titled (an old acquaintance and unwanted memories)**

Rio shifted uncomfortably at the serious gaze of the famous Bucking Horse.

'' where should I start ? childhood, seems about right'' she mumbled.

She took a brown file from her nightstand and gave it to her boss.

'' You trusted me and you didn't do a background check on me which I very much appreciate, I am -ironically-a very private person. I don't like to bring people to my personal life. I was born to a normal middle-class family. I pretty much had a normal childhood until the age of nine. According to the police reports, it was accident but I knew better.

My family was murdered. Only me and my little brother survived. I could lie and tell you how devastated and sad I was but I was not.

my family were a group of thieves and conmen. they were stupid enough to try and trick a Yukuza group and they ended up dead.

'' don't worry you two, everything is going to be alright'' said the policeman to me and my brother who has been crying since yesterday.

'' is this the best you can say to two parentless kids. you are about to send to an orphanage so don't sweat talk us , old man'' I said in a flat tone that didn't match her age.

The man was speechless so he left us. We were sent to an orphanage but few months later my brother escaped and left me. we weren't really close. I was transferred from orphanage to another until I reached Namimori and I got a guardian. I wouldn't bore with the details so to make short my brother came to me years ago wanting me to join his new family. I refused. we got into a fight and I won. he swore to come back and beat me. Unfortunately he did.'' she said.

'' your brother did that to you'' exclaimed Dino in shock as he point at her injuries.

'' -nod- why are so surprised? you are a mafia boss I am sure you seen worst '' she responded in a mocking tone.

'' Rio-chan, even in mafia family ties aren't weak.'' he replied

'' Family's ties are nothing. They say blood is thicker than water but it is still a liquid. It could be usually disposed of '' she said.

'' You are part of the Chiavarone . We don't have blood ties but I assure you our ties are made of steel and they are unbreakable.'' he said in a confident voice.

''-smile- aren't you the poetic one? that was some motivating speech, boss but words are just words no matter how beautiful they are. They don't confirm nothing. only action and hardcore data do that'' she said before drinking the herbal tea Romario made before leaving.

'' so would you let's help you'' he asked.

'' it don't have much of choice, do I ?'' she said in defeat.

''-grin- no you don't'' he responded.

**_mystery18blue_**

**_Asumi Ayumi: _**_thanks for the review_

**_OneWhoWasForgotten_**_: thank you. Good thing, I am getting better. Hopefully my English will get better. I am planning to write a short 'act' about the origin of Hibari's _**_'I will bite you to death_**_'_

**_I totally forget to post my replies and thoughts in the previous chapter. I was in a harry to post (stupid)_**

**_lolo MN_**_: thanks for the review. There aren't going to be any romance between Hibari and Rio. There a lot of HibarixOC romance stories. Most of these stories always end up making Hibari too OCC. I have the tendency to be over dramatic in romance stories so the story's genre is friendship _

_ and humor and if I wrote romance it is not going to be between Rio and Hibari_**,**

**please read it if you are interested in a Hibari discussion **

Before I started writing this story, I read many HibarixOC stories. There were some good ones and there was some that made me want to pull my hair off. I remember this story that had a good idea and it could have developed to a very good story but she ended up making Hibari as a very cruel and violent.

I do realize that Hibari is cruel but I can hardly imagine him disfiguring a girl's face for any kind of reason. it doesn't make sense.

it is very tricky to write about him. Because he is violent and loves to fight but he isn't that cruel. There are other characteristic to him.

I named the story the other side of Hibari Kyōya for a reason.

I wanted to write about Hibari from another point of view other but still keep him in character.

I do plan to show a gentler side of him? and different Hibari but I will try not to make him too OCC.

if anyone disagree with what I said or have another opinion please share it.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

'' Are you trying to irritate me, Dino-san?'' she said with a frown.

'' -Chuckling- no, so what are you planning to do?'' asked Dino.

'' Nothing in particular, few threats and blackmail would do just fine.'' she said in a calm tone.

''-raise an eyebrow- it is funny how you talk about threats and blackmailing people like you are making a grocery list'' he said.

she chuckled at his comment before she started coughing and groaning in pain. Dino helped to lie down.

'' you need to rest, your injuries are still healing'' he advised.

'' yeah, I am no Hibari'' she mumbled with a smile.

''-laughing- that's right, so don't go around fighting'' he responded.

**_Act four _**

**_*Skylark, Trickster and the mafia_**

**(Hibari's fifteen year old) (The ring battles)**

**(In the discipline committee room)**

Rio was on her way to the discipline committee/ reception room. She was about to deliver the reports for the clubs' meeting that Hibari avoided. it was after school and she was about to go home. she was sipping her orange juice before she heard strange voice from the room.

'' you are Hibari Kyōya, right?'' asked a male voice from inside the room.

''….and you are..?'' asked a familiar perfect's voice.

'' I am like Tsuna's big brother and also an acquaintance of Reborn. I want to talk about the ring with cloud symbol on it'' said the male voice.

Tsuna? ,does he mean Sawada Tsunayoshi?, Dame-Tsuna?, big brother? as far as she knew Sawada had no siblings.

Rio raised an eyebrow at the words of the man said. Reborn? who was that? a student at the school …no she never heard of such name.

Ring with cloud symbol? Is he talking about the same ring she and Kusakabe delivered to Hibari this morning?

a lot of questions raced in the mind of the little trickster and she didn't like leaving them unanswered.

'' oh, the baby's…then you must be strong'' said Hibari.

Rio could hear the smirk and amusement in his voice, which send shiver through her spine. Hibari was pleased and amused and it creped her out. Who the hell is the baby Hibari and the mind talking about. who is the man? More questions popped in her mind and left her more confused.

'' talking about the ring is not of my concern as long as I can bite you to death'' said Hibari with a smirk.

Rio facepalmed herself .Hibari was Hibari and the only thing on his mind is biting anyone to death. Other things are just not as important as beating people to blood pulps.

''a see a problematic kid indeed.'' mumbled the man,

Rio almost laughed. Calling Hibari a problematic kid was the understatement of the year. He was the king of problematic kid to say at least.

''That's fine, this way things will go faster,'' said the man.

Rio almost split her orange juice. She couldn't believe her ears. she used to hearing strange things but what the man just said was just unbelievable stupid. Did he just accept Hibari challenge?

She peeked through the doorway to see Hibari ready to fight and the back of the man talking. the man was in his twenties with blond hair that reached his shoulders. he was wearing a long green coat with black fur on the hood. There was another man behind him in his late thirties or in his forties in black suit.

'' -sigh- another weird one?-chukling- I have no right to talk about strange people when I am working with Hibari.'' she mumbled.

'' Hibari-san ,if you are going to fight go to the rooftop…. don't make a mess in the reception room because I am not cleaning bloodstains ever again'' she said with digested expression as she leaned on the doorframe. cleaning after Hibari was never a pleasant thing.

they seem to notice her presence but they expressed it difference. Hibari give her a death glare and the strange man gave her a small smile.

'' hello.'' he said.

'' hi, no mess please and beside the roof more suited for battle and the mess will be cleaned by the students'' she said.

'' fine. what did you want?'' asked Hibari in irritation.

'' mm it can wait. I don't know what is going on or what are you getting yourself into or how it is related to Sawada ?. just don't make me come to visit you in the hospital…. I hate hospitals.'' she said the last part with a deadly tone. she hated no detested hospitals.

'' you don't need to worry.'' said the man.

'' I am not'' she deadpanned.

the man gave her a confused look and she sighed.

'' Mr.…? you will know what I mean for yourself. Now take it to the roof better yet take outside the school.'' she said.

'' it's Dino'' said the man in a cheerful and nice tone. she was slightly taken back.

'' Yukimuara Rio. Hibari-san if you need me you know how to get me '' she said before turning around and leaving the room.

'' shall we….be..'' before Dino could complete his sentence Hibari charged at him with his tonfas.

**On the rooftop.**

Rio was having her lunch and watching the fight between Hibari and Dino.

'' on top of the school's roof, how memorable, I like this place, you know'' said Dino as he stretched his weapon of choice a whip.

''Then I'll let you stay here forever'' said Hibari.

'' After I make you grovel '' he continued as he charged at the blonde man.

Hibari aimed for the head but Dino stopped his tonfas with his wipe before it reached his face.

'' for your age, you're pretty good'' said Dino

'' what are you saying? I am going easy on you'' said Hibari as he attacked Dino's head. Dino seemed to be taken back but he dodged it.

'' too bad'' said Dino with amused smile.

'' you are too easy, just die'' said Hibari as he swung his tonfas toward Dino with an attempt to crack his skull.

Hibari looked surpirsed

Rio was too focused on Hibari's violent attacks that she was too late to notice how Dino bended Hibari's right hand with his wipe .

the wipe was wrapped around the emergence stair case and iron pipe then around Hibari's arm.

'' you are still a frog in a well. I don't want you be satisfied only at this level.'' said Dino.

'' what the hell he is taking about?'' mumled Rio as she sipped her orange juice.

Hibari said nothing , he stared at Dino.

'' I will have you become stronger Kyōya'' continued Dino

Rio was speechless but not for long.

'' No'' said Hibari before he used brutal force to land a direct on the blonde man.

'' hey, you'' said Dino after he avoided Hibari's hit.

'' I can't tell what pissed him more. Dino-san referring to him as frog or telling him he will make him stronger or Dino-san calling him Kyōya'' said Rio to herself as she glanced at the man in black next to her.

'' your blonde friend is amazing. He avoided a direct hit from Hibari. he has my respect'' said Rio as shoved another egg roll into her mouth.

'' Hibari-san is quite strong'' stated the man in black.

'' of course he is. if you don't mind me asking who are you?'' she asked.

''Dino-san is my boss. my name is Romario'' he responded.

'' it is nice to meet you Romario-san but could tell me why your boss is fighting Hibari-san'' she questioned

Romario looked at the girl. she did seem to be trust worthy so he told her about the ring battle and how Hibari was chosen as the holder of the cloud ring and the Dino was send as tutor to train him. he left the part about the mafia and the Vongola so she would be safe.

she didn't understand what he meant by ring battle but saying that Dino will be Hibari's tutor was just insane.

All of Hibari's teachers cower in fear in front of him and they try to avoid him as much as they can. She remembered that one accident in which the teacher dared to talk back to Hibari. It wasn't a pretty sight. As far as she knew, the teacher never taught again.

**two hours later in the student council room**

Rio was signing the last few papers about the sports' festival.

'' I wonder if Hibari-san won. the man didn't look weak'' she mumbled.

'' They are still fighting but outside of the school ground'' said the man named Romario.

'' what ? are you serious. I guess it better if they left the school but why are you telling that'' she said.

'' I only came to inform you so you don't worry about your friend. he is in good hands'' he responded.

''-snickering- I am not the least bit worried about Hibari-san and he isn't my friend. We are simple classmates. On the other hand if Hibari-san grow stronger things would get interesting. Well I think it will take some time but until then I will just have to wait to stir things up'' relied Rio.

'' you don't seem to be shocked about the events happening he stated

''-smile- why should I ? I have been around strange things since the beginning of this year and may be before that. Nothing surprise me anymore.'' she said.

Romario left but questions filled his minds.

''Namimori middle school has some interesting individuals'' he mumbled.

**End of act four.**

next act will be the final one titled **'' The Head perfect and The Chiavarone 's informer'' **

**back to the storyline**

'' I can't help to impressed at how you do things ?''stated Dino as he watched Rio skimming through files, searching through her laptop, reading a book, taking notes , texting ,drinking coffee and eating cake in the same time.

'' yeah, multitasking is both a curse and a bless '' she mumbled in uninterested tone.

'' -chuckling- it looks more like an extreme version of multitasking.'' he stated as she nodded in his direction then started dialing a number on her cell phone.

'' good afternoon Isamu listen … I don't want to talk about it not now … … later.. ….I don't give a damn about your opinion…...I will come to visit on the holidays. …no I can't…. I am busy this weekend…. I don't care if you have a date…excuse me what do you mean I don't have a life. just because my life isn't like yours doesn't mean I don't have one…..leave Kyōya-san out of it…. I have known him for more than a decade. it is normal to use his first name….. don't get delusional Isamu…damn you this is business call not a social call….. just zip it scum….. what do you mean I should watch my language… enough already….I just wanted to knew about the recent disturbance… you should knew you are the head of the god damn police department…yes -nodding- next to abandoned warehouse… a Yukuza group?...-writing in the notepad- yes ….okay… I have no interest in talking with you about my love life…. what? how is my boss related to this… Dino-san has nothing to do it. …sorry but you should get that head yours checked. …I have no love interest and if I did I wouldn't be telling you…and I don't care about your girlfriend … sometimes you make me regret not letting Kyōya-san bite you to death … yeah bye get some therapy '' she said on the phone before slamming it shut in irritation.

'' Isamu, isn't that your friend from middle school'' asked Dino.

'' more or less. he was the student council president in both middle school and high school. I was his vice. he is joined the police force after graduating from Tokyo university and now…he is head of the police department… he comes in handy sometimes'' she responded.

'' he knows about your connection to the mafia?'' he stated/asked.

''-frown- unfortunately he does.'' she said as she continued searching on her laptop.

'' but he is a police officer.'' said Dino.

'' oh, it is partly my fault for telling him but don't worry he is too much of coward to say anything after all he has a reputation to mention'' said Rio in irritated and quit depressing voice.

Dino never saw her like that before she always smile or grin at the thought of threatening or blackmailing someone but she didn't seem pleased.

'' were you two close?'' asked Dino.

''-spitting her coffee- HOT….HOT'' she shouted as she tried to clean the mess the hot drink made.

'' Are you okay?'' asked Dino in worry.

'' yeah I am fine. it was spilled on the bed cover not me.'' she replied as she throw the bed cover a way.

'' I need to change. '' she stated and Dino left her to change her cloth and sort her things.

A few minutes later she came wearing a long purple night gown and a light brown jacket. She went to the kitchen then come back to Dino who sitting in the living room.

'' here'' she said as she gave him a cup of tea ,plate biscuits and short cakes.

'' you shouldn't have.'' said Dino as he helped her to the couch.

'' you are my guest. I consider myself a good host so don't sweat it. it is a matter of pride.'' she said as tried to comfortable on the couch.

'' well thank you'' said Dino with a smile.

'' my pleasure. '' she responded.

'' so you haven't answered my question'' said Dino with a grin. he was curious.

'' mah, wouldn't you drop it. I could give a very detailed answer about my relationship with Isamu but I will make it short he is my ex'' she answered.

'' ex… ex what ? Ex-boyfriend'' he questioned.

'' mm not quite right. more like my ex-husband'' replied Rio with uninterested tone.

''- spit his tea in shock- you were married?'' stated Dino in surprise.

He stood up and spilled all the tea on the floor. His clumsiness was taking the best of him. he almost knocked the plate of biscuits and short cakes but he caught just in time .

''Yeah, should I get you another cup of tea?'' she asked in a calm manner.

'' don't change the subject Rio. when ? how come I didn't know?. I have known you since you were in middle school and joined us in high school.'' he said in shocked and surprised voice.

'' I wonder if Kus-san and Kyōya-san will be surprised as well. Kus-san may be . Kyōya-san will just act indifference and why I was wasting his time or I made a terrible choice in a husband.'' she mumbled to herself.

'' Could at least my questions?'' he asked as he reseated himself on the sofa.

'' How should I start?'' she wondered as she tapped the table with her fingers.

**_Mystery18blue_**

Thanks for following, favoring and reviewing my story.

I used the dialogue from the manga between Hibari and Dino in Act four.

**_My replies to the reviews _**

**Clocked002:** _I am glad you like my story and in the next few chapter I will how more sides of Hibari. I hope you will like it. It is hard to portray Hibari as a gentle person but I have an idea._

**OneWhoWasForgotten: **thanks for always reviewing and will try to update as fast as I can.

One more chapter than the final chapter

The last two chapters will be extra long

Thanks everyone for reading my story


	11. Chapter 10

thanks everyone for favoring,following and reviewing my story

I am very sorry for the late update. I was busy and too lazy to write anything on holidays

one more chapter to go before the story ends

especial thanks to AxelThePyromaniac for being my beta-reader for this chapter.

I think everyone could notice the chapter is more readable than before.

I will try to update as soon as I can but I am not promising anything.

( I am thinking of drawing a cover for this story. does anyone here is good at coloring? I am quite horrible at it)

**Chapter Ten**

**Between you & me**

**Act four (Part two)**

**(After the rings battles)**

**(at Hibari's house)**

_*** Injured classmates**_

'' What happened?'' sighed Rio as she watched Kusakabe serve tea to a beaten up Hibari.

''None of your business.'' responded Hibari.

'' Fine. It doesn't matter either way.'' she said before finishing her tea and leaving.

The next day, Rio was on going downtown when she met Dino and Romario outside Yamamoto's house.

''A party, I take it you won,'' remarked Rio with a smile. Dino nodded and smiled at Rio.

''Good evening Rio-chan.'' said Dino, his smile larger now.

'' This is good to hear.'' she responded.

'' I know you have questions. I'm afraid, however, that I won't be able to answer all of them.'' he said.

''No problem. I already know what I need to know.'' she replied, smiling.

'' But, you should understand what you're getting yourself into. If you continue being friends with Hibari, you just might get hurt.''

''Haha, that has to be the understatement of the year… I already know I'm going to stay with him.'' She said, a slight giggle in her voice.

''Don't tell me you like him." Dino said, maintaining his smile.

''Please, don't even imply it," she said, wincing slightly. "I just owe someone a big favor.''

''Who, Kyōya?''

''What? No." she said, chuckling nervously. She hesitated a moment, unsure whether to tell him what was really happening or not. She looked at him once more, deciding just to go ahead and tell him. "Well, I guess I can trust you. I'm indebted to Hibari-san's mother, and I made a promise to watch over her son." She said, fidgeting a bit. "But you can't tell Hibari-san about that." She added on quickly.

''Don't worry." he said, the corners of his lips turning up once again into a smile.

''Good, you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself. '' she said.

'' Are you planning on joining the mafia, then?" he asked.

''Who knows?" she said, shrugging. "I guess I will be seeing you around Dino-san…Romario-san'' she said. Looking at them once more, she waved goodbye and turned arounf to continue her journey.

**End of Act Four**

**Main Story**

''Could you at least answer my questions?'' Dino asked as he sat back down on the sofa.

''How should I start?'' she wondered as she tapped the table with her fingers, bored.

''Hmmm." He said, deep in thought. "How about starting from the beginning? '' he suggested.

''Isamu was always a tamed guy. He never got in trouble and was always the perfect student. The two of us were always on the top, but he would always be at the very top, number one. He was smarter than me, and that was probably what got me interested in him."

Strong and tough guys never got me interest. Muscles without brains were just stupid.

It was my first day in the Nammori middle school. I had one mission in mind and that was to find Hibari Kyōya. I was the new girl who just transferred in school. I had planned to make a reputation that would keep me out of trouble, but once I saw Kyōya-san, all my planning went down the drain.

The things I had heard about him from his mother and what I actually saw did not go together at all. I mean, he wasn't just a head perfect; he was a bloodthirsty and fighting maniac.

I had always believed in my ability to get what I wanted, but Kyōya was different. He complete destroyed my beliefs and ideas. He wasn't stupid, and he was ridiculously strong and stubborn. He was feared and respected, and ironically, he was admired by many

Having decided to do what I promised his mother, I kept my eye on him, but I didn't really need to. I could lie and tell you I tried to get close to him and fulfill my promise, but I was just plain curious about him.

I have known him for many years, and now I can never tell what goes on in that mind of his. My curiosity was one of the reasons I stayed with Kyōya until now.

As a result of wanting to be close to Kyōya-san and to satisfy my curiosity, I created the student council with Isamu. Simple as that. We never had a very close relationship with him in middle school, he was so easily controlled despite being an intelligent person. He feared Kyōya-san like prey feared the predator. It is understandable to fear him, everyone in the school did. I feared him, but it wasn't his strength that I feared. It was my inability to know what he was thinking. I fear the things or the people who I don't understand."

''That's normal. Everyone fears the unknown." Dino said, sitting back into the sofa. "Besides Kyōya, of course. Then again, he has always been a problematic child, but it isn't impossible to understand him.'' he said, stretching out his arms.

''Maybe, who knows?" Rio said. "I guess that part was what appealed to me to him. The violent part was never the issue with me. After all, I grew up with a bunch of criminals. Kyōya-san's ideals are contradicted. He enforces discipline in the most vulgar way possible. He says it is for discipline but is just an excuse to fight.

Back to my relationship with Isamu," she continued. "We were both in our senior year when a friend, more like an acquaintance, of ours invited us to a group date, a gōkon. Being the tamed animal he is, Isamu couldn't refuse. I couldn't say no to her either, since she thought we were good friends and I wanted to keep up the mentality.''

''So, she wasn't your friend?'' asked Dino. She shook her head before responding.

''Like I said before, I don't have friends, just acquaintances but some people, especially girls tend to jump to conclusions. The only reason I talked to her was because I needed some gossip about something. I don't even remember her name.

Anyway, I still needed to support an image of the good and lovable girl, so I went with them. It was my first time, and I found it extremely boring. Everyone's intentions were so obvious. Some wanted to satisfy their physical needs and desires, and others wanted to satisfy their emotional needs and desires. But, all of them gathered to pretend they weren't lonely. The greatest fear of humans is loneliness. No one could live alone, and that is a fact. The only difference is what you do. Some fall in love, and some stand on their own. Others fall in between on different scales and ideas. I prefer to stand alone but I know that I need people connections . I just don't need to be emotional about it. It is all about basic needs. I need something from you, you need something from me. A perfect and a simple trade.''

''That isn't how the world is, Rio." he said, frowning. "I mean we're friends... aren't we?" he chuckled nervously. "You like me, don't you?'' he asked.

'' Friends? I wouldn't put it this way, but I do like you. I wouldn't be working for you if I didn't. '' she replied.

''You are the strangest woman I know.'' he replied with a sigh.

''You don't know women, Boss. I don't believe in love or relationships, but why don't you have a girlfriend?''

Dino laughed nervously. "I don't want to bring an innocent woman into the Mafia world.''

''Well, then choose a woman from the Mafia. There are plenty of women who would fall for you.''

Dino sipped from his now lukewarm cup of tea.

''Women from the Mafia are usually after something, and they can't be trusted.'' he stated

''Should I take this as a compliment?'' she asked.

''No, I didn't mean you. I mean… you are good friend. A bit tricky, but not bad.'' he spluttered, nervous.

'' I understand, Boss. No need to splutter like some nervous kid. I guess that means that you are planning on staying a virgin all your life. Come on, you're in your thirties. Are you planning on staying a virgin forever?''

''I'm not a virgin, and I don't want to hear that from you.'' he said, a furious blush coming to his cheeks.

"I have a son, by the way." She said, swiping a lock of hair behind her ear.

Dino spat out his tea. "You? A mother?" he said in disbelief.

"What? Is it a crime?'' she marked in irritation.

''No, but why have I never heard of this? How old is he?'' he said, still unable to believe Rio was a mother.

''Oh, he'll be seven next week. That reminds me, I need to buy him a present.'' she said, thinking aloud.

''What is his name?'' asked Dino.

Rio smiled. "Akira. He is the sweetest boy in the world, and strangely polite, too. He is far too good to have a mother like me. Unfortunately, I only see him on weekends twice a month, and on holidays'' she replied with a disappointed tone.

''Where is he now?'' he asked.

''Oh, he's living with his father in Tokyo.'' she responded.

''Why isn't he living with you?'' he asked, concerned.

Rio looked at Dino. ''To you, of all people, that should be obvious. I'm not a good parent or a good role model. My line of work is dangerous, and I don't think I could forgive myself if he got hurt. It's one of the reasons no one knows about him. When he stays with me, I tell people he is the son of a relative of mine, and I usually rent a hotel room to avoid bothersome questions." she dropped of her sentence, not wanting to go into details anymore. "I have a photo, want to see?''

She started running and went inside her room. She ran back, holding a photo album. She sat beside Dino and opened it up.

''This is was when he was just one year old." She said, pointing at a photo on the first page. "And this is was his first time at the zoo.'' she kept on pointing out the photos and talking about where and when they were taken.

Dino started at the woman, astonished. She always seemed so distant and uncaring, but the way she talked about her son showed her love for him. She might not believe in love, but she deeply loved her son.

The boy had jet-black hair and sharp hazel eyes. The only resemblance between the mother and son was the color of their eyes.

''He looks a lot like his father. I guess it is a good thing, but honestly, I wish he looked more like me.'' she mumbled.

''He seems to be a good boy.'' he stated.

''The best.'' she replied, smiling at the photos.

''So, do I get to meet the handsome boy who stole your heart?'' he joked.

Rio giggled and crossed her legs. "Of course! I think he will like you. Well, I hope so.'' she said, holding her chin in her hand.

''How did you two get married?'' he asked.

"Oh yeah, where did we stop? Yes, the group date. Like I said, it was boring and Isamu had no idea what to do. He was completely clueless and I got hit on by a couple of guys and I got more irritated so I decide to make up something to detach the group.

Lying is like a second nature to me, so it was easy. I told her that we needed to something for the discipline committee and she could object. I mean, everyone knew Hibari Kyōya. Some of them pitied us and others didn't really care. The two of us want to a restaurant to eat and we started talking. He was one of the few people who could keep up with me. He was naïve and I could easily lie to him. The only people who were able to even notice my lies were Kyōya-san and his mother.

He is no longer the naïve guy I used to know. He wanted a perfect life which was impossible.

Our marriage was like a business deal. Isamu wanted a wife with good reputation and high education, wanted a perfect woman who he could represent to his traditional family but there was no one who met his parents' standards. I was a close second. While I am far from the good wife his family wanted, I was the only one who could make them believe I was.

We dated for one year and got married. All our friends, acquaintances, I mean, and his parents thought we were in love and we were the perfect match. In front of others, he was the successful young man with the bright future in the police department, and I was his smart, educated, good girlfriend.

Ironically I am anything but good. Isamu figured out about my connection to the Mafia in second year of our marriage. He made a big scene and I had to shut him up.

(Flashback)

''You are working with criminals?'' Isamu shouted.

''Don't make an issue out of it.'' Rio stated calmly.

''Issue? This is crazy. You are working with the Mafia and you have used me the time.'' He shouted

''Don't act like a hopeless victim. I always used you and you knew that very well. I don't use people without their knowledge and I always give something in return. I married you, didn't I?'' she replied with an irritated frown.

''Marrying me was something you did for me? I can't believe you.''

''It's not like you love me or anything. I thought our thoughts were the same.''

''Thoughts? I may not be in love with you but I care about you. I thought of you as my wife.''

''This discussion is useless.'' she said, resigned.

''Leave the people you work with. I don't want you working with likes of Hibari Kyōya.'' he said, refusing to give up.

''Don't bring him in this. '' she said, reddening in anger.

''He is the main reason you are working with the damn Mafia!'' he yelled, putting his hands on his head in anger.

''That may be so, but it was my choice and he had nothing to do with it.''

''Did he threaten you?''

''Ha! Hibari threatens everyone, every day, and I am no exception. However, he would never force anyone to follow him. Believe it or not, he likes his solitude.'' she said the last bit sarcastically.

''He is a dangerous man.''

''Yes, but he isn't a bad one.''

''You're always defending him. If I didn't know any better, I would have said you loved him.''

''You have got to be kidding me." she said, gawking at him. "I am not in love with anyone and certainly not him.''

''I am your husband, but you never stood by me when I needed you.''

''You never wanted me to defend you! I always saved your ass when we were in middle school from the discipline committee and Hibari. Now that you are a cop you grew some balls, but I know for certain that you will be shaking in fear in front of him like you did in middle school.''

''Stop insulting me. I don't need this. I am now a cop and I could easily arrest him." he said, glaring at her.

''You must have hit your head or something. You knew Hibari Kyōya from middle and high school. Even the local police feared him. You think now that he is associated with the strongest Mafia family in Italy, you could arrest him. I would like to see you try.'' she said, snickering.

Isamu shook in anger. "And that makes you believe he is good man?'' he asked.

''He isn't a good man. I just think every cloud has a silver lining and his is pretty damn visible to me.'' she replied before closing the door

(Flashback over)

When she finished retelling her story to Dino, she looked at him and waited for a response.

''Cloud? Huh. The a nice play on words. After all he is the Vongola's Cloud Guardian, and I can see his silver lining'' marked Dino.

'' Well thank you, I guess this was beginning of our marriage downfall.'' she replied, chuckling.

'' What about Akira?'' he asked.

"He was born in the first year of our marriage. Anyway, what I said remains between you and me, Boss.''

'' Of course'' he replied.

Act five

Part One

*The Head perfect and The Chiavarone's informer*

(Ten years into the future)/ (Hibari is twenty-six but he will arrive at the future at the age of sixteen-I think-)

Note: this is the alternative future where Tsuna and his family went. The future that I talked about in the previous chapters is the future that happened after the defeated the Millefiore and returned to the past)

''Such a nice day'' mumbled the brunette as she shopped for her dinner, perusing the shelves with a smile.

She was on her way home when she heard an explosion a few blocks away. She turned around to see smoke coming from Namimori middle school.

''Oh my god...' she mumbled, horrified.

She went inside her house and closed the door. The whole town was in a panic.

'' Please answer, Hibari'' she mumbled, punching the keys on her phone.

Instead of hearing cold and intimidating voice she expected, she was greeted by an electronic voice saying, 'the number you have dialed is out of service'.

''Damn! Let's try Kus-san.'' she mumbled as she called Hibari's second in command.

''This number is out of reach, please try again later.'' said the voice on the phone.

''What? Where the hell are they?'' she shouted as she gripped her laptop from under her bed.

She started typing on the laptop furiously and then she slammed it shut in irritation.

''Damn you, Hibari Kyōya'' she shouted in angry as she opened her closet and got out a few bags and started searching.

She saw a small red light flashing inside one of her bags. She took out everything from the bag and threw it on her bed. There were two small metallic objects glowing with red color. Both objects were badly damaged and they were hardly recognizable.

''He smashed them?'' she wondered as she examined the two objects that used to be tricking devices.

More explosions caused the woman to jump in fear. She retried to connect Hibari and Kusakabe but it was no use. Both of their phones were out of service.

'' Damn, maybe I should call Dino-san'' she said as she hid behind the bed after hearing another explosion.

The ringing and sound of her heart beating echoed through her bedroom. The room was messy as usual with paperwork and devices everywhere.

''RIO!'' shouted a voice on the other line.

A mixture of relief and irritation washed over the woman. Relief of hearing the familiar voice of her clumsy boss, and irritation of hearing her first name.

''Boss, how are things?" Just then, another thing exploded and she nestled further into the floor. "Dino-san, do you know where Hibari is?'' she asked calmly. There was no need to make fuss and cause him worry.

'' Kyōya? I haven't heard from him in a while.. What's all that noise in the background?" he asked.

''...Namimori is under attack. I need to connect to Hibari.'' she replied honestly.

''WHAT?" he responded loudly, causing her to wince from the loud sound. "It... can't be true. This can't be true. They reached Japan already? That means Tsuna's negotiations failed!'' he exclaimed in worry.

''That is not possible, Sawada would never let this happen!'' she said, pounding a hand on the floor.

Over the years she learned that the Vongola's tenth boss was a force to be reckoned with. After all, he was able to gain Hibari Kyōya's cooperation. That alone was worthy of her respect.

"What-" she said, cut off by a louder explosion. She looked outside of the window and froze in shock.

'' Rio….Rio what happened?'' he asked in worry.

''It... It can't be…..this is impossible.'' she said, shaking.

'' RIO!'' he called her name.

''An explosion in….Namimori middle school….this is a disaster.''

''Oh god…..but …. Today is a holiday. No one is at school, so you don't need to worry.''

''I know. Just imagining Hibari's reaction made me shiver."

''...This is so troublesome. You need to get to safety. go to the Vongola headquarters. My little brother will help you."

''Little brother? Sawada is anything but little, Boss.''

''I guess you are right. He did become a fine man, that brother of mine.'' he said, chuckling in spite of the circumstances.

'' I will try connecting the Vongola. Meanwhile, I will see what I can find about what is happening'' she told him before hanging up. She looked out the window and took everything in, the black smoke enveloping the city quickly.

''That doesn't look good.'' she mumbled looking in the direction of Namimori middle school. Her phone rang, causing her to jump. Quickly opening her phone without looking at the caller ID, she heard an anxious voice on the other line asking if she was alright. It was Isamu. She sighed in disappointment. It wasn't the voice she wanted to hear. She was expecting a cold and deadly voice on the other line.

''What do you want, Isamu?'' she asked with irritation.

She never liked taking to him, despite him being her ex-husband. He still irritated her to no end. Their current relationship couldn't be more problematic.

''What do I want? Are you crazy? Namimori is under attack!"

''I can clearly see that.'' she mocked him.

''You're not hurt, are you?''

''I'm fine. Completely fine, did you forget who I am?''

''No, I know about your connection to these criminals, and I also know that they are probably behind this mess.''

''They're not criminals in that sense. Anyway, what do you about the attacks?''

''You haven't changed at all, Rio-chan. Still following Hibari Kyōya I presume.'' he stated with a sigh.

''That is none of your business, Mister Police Officer.'' she said.

'' I'm now head of the police department you know.''

'' No difference. A cop is a cop no matter what is his rank. I don't like or trust your kind.''

''You're making it seem like I'm some sort of alien. I'm human, and I used to be your husband.''

''Don't remind me, it was probably the worst thing I ever did.'' she said, grimacing.

''How cruel of you, saying our years of marriage were fruitless." he scoffed.

''Not quite, few good things come out of it.'' she said, smiling.

"I guess so. You know, I always wondered why you married me." he said.

The building rumbled as another explosion shook the town.

''Now is not the time to talk about the past. Tell me what you know, now!"

''Fine, I will read to you the report I received from one of my informers. Vongola tenth and his guards were attacked on their way to negotiations with the Millifore in Tokyo. Their states are unknown, but there is a high chance that Decimo didn't survive. From what I heard, he was gunned down by someone from the Millifore.'' He informed her.

"That can't be true. That is totally impossible. Someone like Sawada wouldn't die that easily." she snickered.

''Maybe you just have too much faith in him." he stated.

''I was never close to Sawada, but I do have my faith in him like my boss does.''

''You surround yourself with weird men. First, a bloodthirsty one and now, a clumsy guy who is the boss of one of the strongest Mafia families in Italy.''

''They have my respect and that is beside the point. I have to go now.'' she said, irritated.

''Hey, wait-" he started to say, but she hung up before he could say anything more.

''Where are you Hibari? This place is mess...'' she mumbled.

She stood up and started packing up her things. She needed to leave before things got any more out of hand. Finding the Vongola's headquarter would be a hassle, she needed to contact Giannini. Keeping this in mind, she packed up her bag and pressed the call button after punching in the number.

''Suzume-san! Are you alright? Where are you? The town is under attack! Bad things are happening, I don't know what to do. The Vongola were attacked in Italy and the whole family is in complete chaos!'' said the Vongola technician, who was unnerved and anxious.

''Calm down, calm down. First of all, tell me how to get to the Vongola Headquarters.'' she said, walking out of the door.

**End of act five part one**


End file.
